My Immortal
by Moons of Yami
Summary: **PREVIOUSLY KNOWN AS SYMPATHY*** A fight starts it all. Now Yami is gone, thinking Yugi wants it that way. And Yugi thinks Yami left of his own free will. Will aibou and yami find each other and forgive in time? Or will it be the end for Yami? *FINISHED!
1. Sympathy

Hey readers! I'm a new writer to Yu-gi-oh! Fan fiction, and this is my first story "Sympathy". I hope you like it seeing as it is my first try, but I have a few things to explain first.

**First of, I know that Yugi lives above the game room with his grandpa. So any thieves (or Yami) wouldn't normally be able to sneak in and out the window to Yugi's room. But this is the only way my story works so use your imagination.**

**Secondly, each chapter is based on a song. If you read the lyrics to a song and you like it, e-mail me and I can give you full lyrics (if they aren't already there) to the song and the artist and the album that the song is found on.**

**Other then that, I hope you enjoy my story. Please read and review. I always work better and faster when I have feedback to work off of. **

**Thanks!**

**Moons of Yami**

Sympathy 

****

****

CHAPTER ONE: SYMPATHY 

****

**_"Stranger than your sympathy,_**

**_And this is my apology,_**

**_I kill myself from the inside out,_**

**_And all my fears have pushed you out,_**

**_And I wish for things that I don't need (All I wanted)_**

**_And what I chase won't set me free (It's all I wanted)_**

**_And I get scared but I'm not crawling on my knees,_**

**_Oh yeah, and everything's all wrong, yeah, everything's all wrong, and yeah,_**

**_Where the hell did I think I was._**

****

**_And stranger then your sympathy,_**

**_Take these things so I don't feel,_**

**_I'm killing myself from the inside out,_**

**_And now my head's been filled with doubt,_**

**_And it's hard to leave the life you choose (All I wanted)_**

**_When all your lucks out on you (All I wanted)_**

**_And you can't see when all your dreams are coming true,_**

**_Oh yeah, it's easy to forget, and yeah, you choke on the regrets, and yeah_**

**_Who the hell did I think I was._**

****

**_And stranger then your sympathy,_**

**_And all these thoughts you stole from me,_**

**_And I'm not sure where I belong,_**

**_And no where's home and I'm all wrong,_**

**_And I wasn't all the things I tried to make believe I was,_**

**_And I wouldn't be the one to kneel before the dreams I wanted,_**

**_And all the talk and all the lies and all the empty things disguised as me._**

****

**_Stranger then your sympathy,_**

**_Stranger than your sympathy…"_**

**~ "Sympathy" by: The Goo Goo Dolls~**

****

            "I just didn't feel like dueling!" Yugi's voice wasn't bitter, but his large violet orbs watched the taller man next to him with some resentment. "Don't you think I've had enough for awhile? I mean, after Pegasus and all."

            Yami looked down at his smaller counter part with a level of respect. He had almost lost his soul in that shadow match. And all to save his friends' souls. But he had turned down an easy duel, one that could have earned him some practice. And Yami just couldn't understand. In the safety of Yugi's room, he had emerged from the puzzle to ask.

            "I understand you're tired, aibou, but you wouldn't have even broken a sweat." Yami paused for a second. "Are you feeling okay?"

            "I'm fine!" Yugi actually raised his to Yami. "I can't duel non-stop like you can! Ever since I put your puzzle together it seems I duel constantly just to keep my soul and life intact!"

            Yami's eyes widened and he felt a pang shoot through his chest. He took a step away from Yugi, as if his thoughts would burn him. Watching Yugi for a reaction, he spoke his next words softly. 

            "Does that mean you wish I hadn't come along?" He whispered. "That you wish you had never put my puzzle together?"

            "No." Yugi's voice held no sympathy. He ripped the puzzle off his neck and tossed it on to his desk. "It just means I want a break from always having to watch my back for someone who's after you!"

            Yami looked at the puzzle and then at Yugi who stood there sternly. His heart was breaking at the sight of his aibou being so careless with his existence. 

            "So you want me to leave, aibou?" Yami turned his eyes to the floor. "You want me to leave you so that no one hurts you or your friends? I'll do it if it is your will."

            Yugi's features fell at the thought of losing Yami. But at the same time there was relief that no one would bother him or his friends.

            "I don't know what I want!" Yugi shouted.

            But his Grandpa would. Pushing past Yami, Yugi fled the room, leaving his puzzle behind. Yami stared at it, hurt flooding through him. He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. His aibou wanted him to leave. It was the worst kind of rejection. He slowly lay back on the bed as thoughts crammed themselves into his head. Even if he left, people would still be after Yugi. He was the number one duelist. These thoughts swirled through his mind, and Yami felt himself drifting off. He hoped in sleep he would find answers. 

~*~

            Hours later, a stirring in the room drew Yami from his sleep. Hoping it was Yugi returned with enough sympathy in his heart to accept an apology, the pharaoh sat up. He immediately knew the source of the noise was not his small counterpart. The person in the room was taller then himself and covered by a long black robe. His face was hidden amongst the shadows of the fabric but distress was still written on his face. Yami realized that the man was searching for something, and he also realized the man didn't know he was there. He decided to wait a moment, see what this guy was looking for.

            The man turned from the dresser draws he was rifling through, and spotted something to his liking. His features lifted and he practically skipped across the room to Yugi's desk. And his Puzzle. 

            "Finally." The man mussed, lifting the puzzle carefully off the desk. "Now maybe that old bat will get off my back about doing her no good!"

            Yami quickly rose to his feet as he felt the disturbance that ran through him from the puzzle. He always felt it when someone other then Yugi tampered with the puzzle. The man finally noticed the other body in the room, and with a startled gasp took a step back.

            "You?" His eyes shot from the puzzle to Yami. "You look so different from when I watched you. Have you been eating you Wheaties?"

            "Sorry. You're thinking of the wrong kid. And it's your mistake that'll cost you." Yami chuckled in his deep voice. "You though get the puzzle would be that easy? Shame, you must think better. Now please, give me back what belongs to me."

            Yami held out his hand towards the shivering thief. The man's eyes were wide as he watched the pharaoh slowly approach him. Suddenly an evil glint filled them. 

            "Whatever you say, pharaoh." He grinned. "You want your puzzle back? Catch!"

            With that final thought he hurled the puzzle into the air, and ran for the window to climb back out to safety. Yami gasped as he watched the gold pyramid glide through the air. If it landed and broke, he would be a lost soul until Yugi put it back together. And right now it was more like, if Yugi put it back together. 

            As all the luck have it, the puzzle landed with a soft thump on Yugi's bed. Yami let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and grabbed the puzzle. He tucked it neatly away under Yugi's bed in case anyone else decided to sneak in and turned towards the window. Who ever had just been in here had touched the puzzle and Yami knew he could find him easy.  And that man wouldn't get away. 

            He slipped out the window and began running. That man needed to be caught. No one knew who he was and why he had been interested in Yugi's puzzle. He could have been another one of Merrick's goon hunters after all the power he possessed. Or he could have been a regular street thief who thought the gold pyramid looked like a promise of dinner that night. Whichever the case, Yami had to make sure the man remembered nothing, and would never come back hoping for the luck of grabbing the puzzle again. Suddenly, up ahead of him, Yami spotted the man running.

            "Stop!" Yami shouted, his deep voice was enough to scare anyone. "Stop right now!"

            The man turned slightly, spotting Yami. His eyes widened and he picked up his pace. But being mortal, the man couldn't out run Yami forever. Yami was only a few steps behind him when the man ducked into a nearby building. Stopping short, Yami followed him. Inside the building was dark, and Yami could barely see his own hand in front of his face. Waving his hands in front of him, he tried to feel his way to a light switch. Yugi had taught him about those. They controlled the light, they made it bright as day even at the darkest of night. Yugi had taught him a lot about modern inventions. 

            Suddenly the lights flashed on and blinded Yami. He blinked as his eyes tried to focus to the quick intrusion of light. The only thing he was able to figure out was a large form standing in front of him. Yami squinted, trying to focus on this new person. Before he could make out any features, something slammed into him from behind. A pain sparked to life in his back and he dropped to his knees, gasping for air. What ever had hit him continued slamming ruthlessly into his body. Pain was wrapping itself around his brain with tight fingers. Yami had no idea what was happening. Soon his vision began to waver and his head grew light. When he thought he could take no more of the pain, it stopped. 

            Yami lay there, not able to move, hardly able to think. He thought his would explode when one of his attackers began talking. 

            "Let's leave him on the street." A man spoke gruffly. "Maybe the police will pick him thinking he's some normal off the street bum."

            Yami choked on a groan when he felt someone large pick him up. He wasn't aware as they carried him out of the building and set him down on the sidewalk. His attacker spoke again.

            "Next time let's get this job done right or Samara will kill us." He barked. "If this guy remembers your face when he comes too, you're done for. So let's get back to head quarters and tomorrow we can try for that damn pyramid puzzle again tomorrow night."

            Yami's body tensed when he realized they were after his puzzle, his power. The voices grew faint as they walked away, leaving him lying on the street. 

            "Why does she want that damned thing anyway?" The other spoke. "It's not like she needs anymore creepy Egyptian jewelry. That damned necklace of her's always gave me the creeps."

            Yami lay on the street for hours. He kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Finally he could faintly hear footsteps approaching quickly. His heart leaped at the hope of seeing Yugi's face once more, his aibou, standing there with forgiveness in his eyes. Instead there was a young woman. Yami groaned and closed his eyes, heart sinking to the floor of his stomach.

            "Oh my god." Her soft voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Yami's head at the moment. "Are you okay, sir?"

            Yami started to slip back into the darkness. He couldn't bring himself to answer the woman kneeling beside him. Besides that, what was he too tell her. That he gotten beaten up by the men that were trying to steal the puzzle that was the key to his whole existence. With a last pain-filled moan, Yami fell into the inviting and pain free blackness.


	2. Angel

Chapter Two for all of those who like this story so far. And I promise, it won't turn into a romance no matter what this chapter may suggest!  
  
And thank you to those of you who gave me good reviews on chapter one!! I'm not one of those people who won't update if I don't get reviews, but every author likes getting a handful of good reviews! n.n  
  
And one last thing. Any songs I use to describe the chapter and Yugi and Yami's relationship that mentions love, it's meant in a brotherly way!! (And for those of you who don't love your brother [or sister] the way you love your best friend) Please don't take it in a sexual meaning, cause it's not.  
  
With that said, read chapter two, enjoy, and then review!!  
Sympathy  
  
CHAPTER TWO: ANGEL  
  
"I'm alone, yeah, and I don't know if I can face the night, I'm in tears and the crying that I do is for you, I want your love, let's break the walls between us, Don't make it tough, I'll put away my pride, Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light.  
  
You're my angel, come and save me tonight, You're my angel, come and make it alright You're my angel, come and save me tonight." ~ "Angel" by: Aerosmith~  
  
The world around him swam back in fuzzy waves. Nothing placed itself anywhere. Chairs and tables whirled Yami, making him nauseous. Even the slightest move sent pain rocketing through him. He let out a quiet moan and squeezed his eyes shut. Suddenly something cold and wet was pressed against his forehead. Yami jumped, startled by the damp coldness, and tried to force his eyes open. Through the narrow slits of his sight, he saw a woman leaning over him holding a dripping cloth. She grinned down at him with hazel eyes. Hair fell down and framed her beautiful face. It was tri-colored, just like his and Yugi's, except the colors that streaked through her jet-black hair were a deep blue and velvety purple. Yami sighed as she pressed the cloth back down on his forehead. "Glad to see you're somewhat awake." Her voice was more soothing this time. "The good news is you'll survive with a little rest. The bad news is you'll have a pretty bad headache for a while. Yami blinked blearily as his world started to grow fuzzy again. He forced his arm to move and grab the woman's wrist. "A-are you an angel?" Yami had heard Yugi talk of angels. He said they were beautiful creatures that came and saved hurt souls and made everything all right. With that in mind, this woman had to be of angelic nature. She laughed, a tinkling should that should have, in his state, caused Yami to wince in pain. Instead it soothed him. "You can call me an angel if you want, but I'm not close to one." She re-dampened the cloth and placed it back on his head. "My real name is Janie." "Janie." Yami murmured her name as he drifted off again.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi sighed as he stared at his own bedroom door. He knew that on the other side stood a hurt Yami. His heart was probably crushed by Yugi's words. After all, he had pledged his eternal loyalty to him. 'You made a mistake.' Yugi scolded himself. 'You were tired and aggravated and you took it out on Yami. Just apologize. He'll be able to feel your true sorrow through your link.' If only it were truly that easy. Yugi knew he had probably damaged their link with his empty threats and it would take more then unspoken feelings to bring Yami to forgive him. He had turned down an easy duel just because he was tired. Though he knew it had made him seem a coward or afraid to those watching, it was when Yami questioned him that he felt the biggest dig at his pride. And he had snapped. But his talk with Grandpa had knocked down some walls he had built in his mind. Grandpa had shown him that Yami was a gift placed in his hands by the heavens. In his own strange way, Yami was an angel. It was with the completion of the millennium puzzle and the first appearance of his counterpart, that Yugi's life had turned around. Two of his worst bullies became two of his best friends. And the girl he liked became a good friend, though nothing more. It was also with Yami's help that they vanquished the evil lurking around inside the mind of his good friend and past bullied partner. Without Yami he wouldn't have Joey, Tristan, Tea, or Ryou at his side. Or his Grandpa. Yami had helped him win back his Grandpa's soul. But the thing that rang the truest was the last thing his Grandpa had told him. "Yugi, he's a part of you now." He had said. "Without Yami, you aren't Yugi Moto. And with out Yugi Moto, he's not Yami, Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. You need each other." His Grandpa had been right. The two of them were like pieces to his puzzle. You needed both of them if you expected to get any further along. With his harsh words, Yugi had broken the pieces apart. Now he had to go put them back together. Sucking in a deep breath, he pushed open his door. "Yami?" He called, stepping into his room. "Yami, where are you?" Yugi stopped short when he noticed his room. His desk was void of the puzzle, where he had left it. The curtains were flapping in the breeze that blew in through his open window. The window Yugi knew he had closed. And Yami was missing as well. When Yugi put all three together, he found he couldn't breath. Yami had left him, ad taken the puzzle with him. He had taken Yugi's words to heart and decided to find a new aibou. And it was all his fault. Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes at the thought of loosing Yami forever. Especially after coming to the realization his Grandpa had just driven him to see. Yami was a part of him, his Guardian Angel. He just couldn't be gone. The tears spilled down his cheeks as he turned and fled the room. He ran back down to his Grandpa. Solomon Moto let out a grunt as his grandson's tiny body slammed into him and clung tightly. Sobs racked his small frame. "Yugi?" Grandpa whispered, hugging him. "What's wrong Yugi?" Yugi looked up at his Grandpa with a tear stained face. "He's gone Grandpa!" He cried, burying his face in his Grandpa's chest. "He's gone. Yami left!" 


	3. Stay

Again, I thank all of you who reviewed my story. I know it takes time and I love you all for it!! I haven't gotten a chance to read them yet because ff.net hasn't been working at my house all weekend. Hopefully it will be working on Monday. *blows kisses* MWAH!! 

And I guess now I have some explaining to do about why I changed the story's title. Yesterday (which means Thursday… .) I bought Evanescene's CD and I fell in love with it. The song on there _My Immortal_ hit me and gave me the perfect way to end the story. (and it kinda fit, seeing as Yami is Yugi's immortal…n.n) So I'm apologizing now to those who don't like Evanescene, because that CD is basically a sound track to this story. Oh yeah, the song _Haunted_ also gave me an idea for a story which I hope will be the next story I write. If not, oh well, I'll get it out eventually.

And lastly, I ask you for more reviews!! I love hearing from you. And if you want to flame, be my guest! I always read my reviews with an open mind. And if you write something that offends me, I'll ignore it!! Ha ha!! 

o.O…

My Immortal

CHAPTER THREE: STAY

_"You say I only hear what I want to_

_You say I talk so all the time so_

_And I thought what I felt was simple_

_And I thought that I don't belong_

_And now that I am leaving_

_Now I know that I did something wrong_

_Cause I missed you,_

_Yeah, yeah, I missed you._

_And you say I only hear what I want to_

_I don't listen hard_

_Don't pay attention _

_To the distance that you're running _

_To anyone, anywhere_

_I don't understand if you really care, _

_I'm only hearing negative_

_No, no, no, comeback…"_

~_Stay_- By: Lisa Loeb~

            This time, when Yami forced his eyes open, the pain lay dormant in the back of his head. Slowly testing his limits, he sat up and was temporarily set back by a wave of dizziness. When it passed, he was able to take in his new surroundings.

            He sat in the center of a large, plush bed. With a grimace, he noticed that some blood stained the once clean, white sheets. The walls were a light shade of baby blue. The whole room was seemingly unflawed. 

            "Where the hell am I?" He murmured.

            "I can assure its not hell."

            Yami's head snapped in the direction of the new voice, causing his vision to waver and his head to swim. He buried his head in his hands and groaned. Suddenly the owner of the voice was at his side, gently urging him to take deep breaths. When Yami was finally able to open his eyes, that fading headache was becoming a dull throb. He glanced up and met the blue eyes of the woman who had saved him, Janie.

            "Better now?" She asked. When Yami nodded, she grinned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

            "It's okay." Yami's deep voice was slightly hoarse from not being used in a while. "It's not like I could hold anything against you. You saved me last night."

            Janie threw her head back and laughed. It shocked Yami so, that he leaned away from the cackling woman.

            "That's right." She finally gasped, calming down. "I'm an angel, right?"

            "I don't know." Yami answered her as truthfully as he could. "I'm not quiet sure what an angel is. I was told that they're people that save others. But you saved me and said you weren't an angel, so I guess who every told me that wasn't exactly right either."

            Janie ran a hand through her streaked hair and stared at Yami quizzically. He was such a strange man. She found him on the sidewalk, beaten half to death with no form of ID, and he thinks she's the mysterious one, the mystical being. He knew her name and was in her spare bed, but she didn't even know his name.

            "Before we continue this conversation, let me ask you this." She leaned back in the bed so that she was resting all her weight on her elbows. "What's your name? Seeing as you know mine it's only fair that I know yours."

            "Yami." He told her.

            Yami…darkness. Janie figured it fit him. After all, he did cover the tall-dark-and-handsome stereotype. 

            "Well Yami." She glanced at him with her crystal blue eyes. "Where did you come from? You couldn't have fallen out of the sky. Unfortunately God doesn't work that way. What were you doing on the street looking as though you had just pissed off the mob?"

            Yami sat back and closed his crimson eyes. He had been on the street because he was chasing the man that had tried to steal the key to his existence. And it was all because his aibou was upset with him and probably wouldn't care if he never saw Yami's face again. He fought back the wave of grief that flooded him at the thought of Yugi just shrugging when he realized that Yami had taken off.

            "I was chasing someone who tried to steal something from me," Yami decided to tell the half-truth; it sounded saner. "His friends attacked me and left me on the street to die because I didn't have what they wanted."

            Janie frowned and watched as Yami continued to replay the fight and his attacking the thief in his mind. He seemed to be struggling with his emotions. 

            "Well, why don't we get you out of that bed and get you home?" She suggested.

            Yami's eyes snapped open and he set a pair of sorrowful crimson eyes on Janie. Eyes like that could cause your heart to break just looking at them.

            "I'm not wanted at home." He whispered. "I don't think I'd be welcomed back and I'm not ready to face that rejection yet. Maybe in a few days I can take it on, but not yet."

            Janie nodded in agreement and as an apology for bringing up that sad memory. Yami was off in his own world, thinking about what he had done to his aibou. Maybe Yugi had been right; maybe he didn't pay enough attention to Yugi's needs. Maybe it had been all about him, him, him. He didn't really show Yugi that he cared about him being tired that day, he had only heard the  negative, Yugi passing up an easy duel. And Yugi was right about another thing, Yami could duel all day and be tired out. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if Yami did stay away.

            "Earth to Yami!"

            Yami jerked back to reality when Janie called out his name. He looked up at her and saw that she was now standing front of him, hands on her hips. Her crystal blue eyes stared at him in defiance.

            "Yes?" He asked, almost afraid to hear the wrath that she would fire down on him.

            "I said, that doesn't mean we can't go out and enjoy the day, right?" She repeated the question that Yami must have missed hearing. "And then tonight we can go see about getting you back home, if you're ready that is."

            Yami sat back and thought it over. A day would help him regain his strength lost when he got attacked. And maybe he could think of a way to apologize to Yugi and go back home. That's what he really needed to feel one hundred percent again. He needed to be reunited with his aibou and the puzzle. 

            "Okay." He said, getting up out of the bed. "Let's go out. I need some fresh air."

~*~

            Yugi had turned his room upside down in hopes of finding a clue to where Yami had gone. He couldn't have just packed up and left with the puzzle with out Yugi feeling the sudden loss. Which either meant he hadn't been taken by force, or he hadn't planned on leaving permanently? Yugi had his head buried in his closet when Joey's voice startled him.

            "YUGI!!" Joey's thick Brooklyn accent was hard to miss (AN: I don't write in dialect because I feel it makes it harder for some people to read the story more fluently, so just use your imagination, you know what Joey's voice sounds like.) 

            "Yeah Joey?" Yugi's voice was quiet, weighted down by depression.

            "I think I found something you might find very appealing." Joey answered, pulling himself out from underneath Yugi's bed. He held something gold up over his head and grinned as the gold trinket swayed on its chain. 

            Yugi's eyes grew wide as he jumped to his feet. He charged at his friend and grabbed the necklace from Joey's outstretched hands. Clutching it to his chest, Yugi began to cry lightly.

            "My puzzle." He whispered. He had almost lost it once, when he was fool enough to hand it over to Bandit Keith who had shattered. Yugi had almost lost Yami then, and he never wanted to do it again. 

            "Yugi?" Tea whispered, her and Tristan appeared from the corners of the room they were searching in. Yugi hardly looked up to acknowledge her. "Yugi, is Yami in there."

            This caused Yugi's attention to rest fully on Tea. He knew he had the puzzle, but he didn't know if he had Yami back. He quickly slipped the puzzle on and retreated to his soul room. His friends watched as his eyes glazed over.

            The halls of his mind were dark, and the door to Yami's soul room was shut. Yugi approached it with the same fear he had approached his own door last night. He had spent the night in his Grandpa's arms until he cried himself to sleep. Now he relived that all while he turned the knob to Yami's room. Pushing it open he glanced inside and saw that no one was inside. He was gone. Yugi's eyes filled with tears as he glanced around the room and saw no clues to where Yami was. The walls were black with angry red swirls swimming across its surfaces. A slip of paper suddenly floated towards Yugi's feet. He bent to pick it up and saw writing on it. When he read it all the color drained from his face. 

            In Yami's handwriting were the words: _'I'm sorry, aibou, so sorry.'_

            Suddenly the room was filled with these papers, swirling about him in a frenzied tornado of apologizes. Yugi stumbled back out of Yami's room and almost cried out when the door slammed shut. With sudden clarity he realized he was wrapped up in Joey's arms and he was trembling.

            "J-Joey?" He asked.

            Joey jumped as if he hadn't expected to hear Yugi speak.

            "God, Yug'." He gasped (AN: I guess I kinda lied about the dialect. Joey will call him Yug' cause I think the dialect there makes for a cute nickname n.n) "Yug' what happened? One minute you were roaming your mind and the next you were in a heap on the floor, crying and shaking. I had to hold you or you were going to hurt yourself!"

            Yugi's eyes filled with fresh tears as he looked at his three best friends. 

            "He's not there." Yugi told them. "Yami's not in there. And his room is full of papers that say 'I'm sorry, aibou.' I don't know where he is and what he's thinking, but I'm scared for him. I have to find him!"

            "Then let's go!" Joey helped the rattled Yugi to his feet. "With the four of us we can find Yami faster and bring him home!"

            Yugi smiled half-heartedly at his best friend and followed him to the door. He was still upset, but somewhat relieved. With Joey, Tristan, and Tea with him, he knew they could find Yami. He just hoped his soul room wasn't a sign towards any trouble he could be in.


	4. If You're Gone

Hey again. I am apologizing right now for all the problem's I've been having lately. For some strange reason ff.net is not working right from my computer. I had chapter three done two days before I finally got it posted, but for some reason ff.net wouldn't upload the chapter. It took me TWO DAYS to get that one chapter up. But have no fear, that whole time I was working on this chapter, that's why it's out so soon. 

**I'd like to thank everyone who's giving my story awesome reviews.**

**Thank you Rox, and keep up the good work on your own fictions (I love them!!) **

A big thanks to Lady S. for reviewing both the chapters I posted (at this point I haven't read or seen any reviews for chapter three!) And yes, no romance, I'm sorry. But I will let you know that it does play into the story very well!! n.n 

**Thank you Knuckles Warrior for your review! I hope you enjoy everything else I put out for you.**

**And a special thanks to CV. Your review meant a lot to me. I'm glad you feel so strongly about the quality of my story and I hope that I don't let you down in the upcoming chapters. And like you, I only review on stories I really like and feel deserve a review. So I'm glad that you stopped to review mine. It really means a lot to me. Oh! And I'm waiting for an update on your story "Frozen Memories". I liked the first chapter, please continue. n.n**

**With that said I think it's time we proceed with this chapter…**

My Immortal 

****

**CHAPTER FOUR: IF YOU'RE GONE**

****

"I think I've already lost you 

**_I think you're finally gone_**

**_I think I'm finally scared now_**

**_You think I'm weak-but I think you're wrong_**

**_I think you're already leaving_**

**_Feels like your hand is on the door_**

**_I thought this place was an empire_**

**_But now I relax-I can't be sure._**

****

**_I think you're so mean- I think we should try_**

**_I think I could need- this in my life_**

**_I think I'm just scared- I think too much_**

**_I know this is wrong, it's a problem_**

**_I'm dealing._**

****

**_If you're gone-maybe it's time to go home_**

**_There's an awful lot of breathing room_**

**_But I can hardly move_**

**_If you're gone- baby you need to come home_**

**_Cause there's a little bit of something me_**

**_In everything you._**

****

**_I bet you're hard to get over_**

**_I bet the room just won't shine_**

**_I bet my hands- I can stay here_**

**_I bet you need- more then you mind._**

****

**_I think you're so mean- I think we should try_**

**_I think I could need- this in my life_**

**_I think I'm just scared- I think too much_**

**_I can't relate and that's a problem_**

**_I'm feeling_**

****

**_If you're gone-maybe it's time to go home_**

**_There's an awful lot of breathing room_**

**_But I can hardly move_**

**_If you're gone- baby you need to come home_**

**_Cause there's a little bit of something me_**

**_In everything you._**

**~ _If You're Gone- _by: Matchbox 20~**

            "We've been all over Domino City and there's no sign of Yami anywhere!" Joey threw his hands up in the air. "That guy's the hardest thing I've ever had to search for!"

            Tristan rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. "Joey, the only thing you've ever searched for is the refrigerator."

            Joey growled as Tristan and Tea burst out into laughter. Only Yugi remained oddly silent. He was wrapped up in his own negative thoughts. 

            Joey was right, Yami was impossible to find. It was almost as if he didn't _want_ to be found. And maybe that was the case. His and Yami's last conversation hadn't been a pleasant one. He had been angry and Yami had been hurt. If Yami was gone with the intention of never coming back, maybe he should just give up and go home. 

            "Yugi, you coming?"

            Tristan's voice snapped Yugi out of his dark thoughts. He noticed Joey and Tea had already ahead into the central park of Domino City leaving Tristan behind with his zoned out friend. Which was unusual. It was usually Joey or Tea helping Yugi out or giving him advice. But this change was a welcome one.

            "Yeah Tristan." Yugi lifted heavy lidded eyes to glance at Tristan. Ever since Yami left, Yugi seemed to tire easier. The hike around the city had been torture to his tired body. "Yeah, I'm coming. I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

            Tristan's brow creased in concern. He dropped to one knee beside his weakened friend.

            "About what, Yugi?" He asked with genuine concern. "Cause whatever it is seems to have you in the dumps."

            "I was thinking about Yami." Yugi's eyes filled with tears when he whispered Yami's name. "What if he doesn't want to come home? If that's the case, aren't we just wasting our time? We'll never find him, Yami will make sure of that. What if those papers read 'I'm sorry' because he's sorry that he had to leave, but he couldn't stay? What if he's sorry that his hikira had to be such a jerk!"

            With each idea that Yugi thought of, his voice became more frantic and tears of panic poured down his face. Tristan grabbed him by the shoulders and forced his hysterical friend to look at him.

            "Yugi, calm down!" He demanded, catching Yugi's attention. "Yugi, there had to be a reason why Yami just up and left. If what you said really happened, then Yami has no reason to stay mad. And if he is still upset, we _will_ find him and knock some sense into his ancient Egyptian head!"

            Yugi gave Tristan a half-smile and nodded. His friend made sense; Yugi had done worse to Yami. Like the time at duelist kingdom where he had blocked Yami and his powers out for fear of what he would do to win. And Yami hadn't held a grudge. What made Yugi think he would hold one over this? But if he wasn't, why hadn't he come back yet?

            "You're right Tristan." He finally spoke. "I don't think Yami doesn't want us to find him. It's  just, I've never been without him this long. I'm trying to deal with this the best I can.

            "All right." Tristan stood back up. "Then let's catch up with the other two. Joey's now in search of a hot dog vender."

            Yugi managed to giggle at that comment. He followed Tristan into the park after Tea and Joey. Maybe things would turn around for him now. The sun was bright and its rays were warm. And he could feel a presence stirring in the air. It wasn't Yam, not so far as Yogi could tell, but there was something there nonetheless. And it was something that he knew he had to find.

~*~

Yami walked in stride with Janie down the streets of Domino City. He had never noticed how big the place was. The only time he ventured down the streets was when Yugi let him have control. And even then he had Yugi's knowledge to help him understand things. This was the first time he was allowed to do something alone. And even with all the free space that he had, it felt as if the world were crashing down upon him. 

            Janie watched Yami as he stared wide-eyed at everything they passed. It seemed to the unknowing eye as though he had never walked the streets of his own town before. She had to smile at his childlike antics as he jumped back away from the curb when a car flew by.

            "You know, they usually don't drive up on the sidewalk." She laughed when he turned his wide, crimson eyes on her. "For someone who's claimed to live here for a while, you don't seem to sure of your own town."

            Yami straightened himself up and hoped to regain some of his lost dignity. He gave Janie a small smile and glanced back at the street filled with cars.

            "I never really left my house too often." He decided that the half-truth was still the best policy. Every once and in a while, but it was always with my aib-"

            Yami stopped himself quickly. He had almost told Janie. If she found out that he was nothing more then an ancient spirit who only stood in front of her because of the heart of a young boy, she would have him locked up before he could blink. He blushed furiously and ran a hand through his tri-colored hair. 

            "I never really left unless my friends were with me." He quickly found another half-truth to cover up his slip. "I guess you could consider me kind of like those crazy cat women."

            Janie laughed and suddenly stepped off the curb and onto the road. Yami's eyes grew wide when he remembered that the curb was the only thing that kept the speeding cars from hitting him. He took a quick step forward, but stopped when his foot came to the edge of the curb.

            "Janie, no!" He called after his new friend. "What about the cars?"

            She turned and looked at him with blue eyes that twinkled with confusion and amusement. The sight before him was something that amazed Yami. Janie stood in the middle of two lines of cars. They were all stopped as though she had summoned them to.

            _'Maybe she has powers too.'_ Yami thought, as he wearily stepped off the curb and onto the street. _'Maybe she can control things.'_

            "Did I forget to mention that cars always stop at red lights?" Janie pointed upward at wires that held large yellow boxes. The boxes blinked with three different color circles; green, red, and yellow. At that moment the red blazed the brightest.

            "Now come on." Janie grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him all the way across the street. "The light doesn't stay red forever, and drivers in the city are never very nice."

            As soon as they stepped up on the curb on the other side of the street, the cars jumped back to life and roared by them. Yami stared in amazement. It was almost like magic. 

            "So one little light controls all of them?" He spoke softly to himself. "Amazing."

            "Yeah, the light and the crosswalk control them." Janie's voice was gruff. "And the fear of a lawsuit. Pedestrians have the right away."

            Yami nodded, but didn't say another word. He was still amazed by the fact that a whole army of metal boxes could be controlled by one tiny, red light. He numbly followed Janie as she pulled him away from the street corner.

            "So Yami," She finally spoke to the stunned man. "What exactly was it that you had that those men wanted so badly? I mean, they did a number on you. It must have been something important."

            Yami's face hardened into a mask of seriousness. This was a topic he would have been happy to have stayed away from, but he owed the person who saved him a slight explanation as to why she found him in the condition he was in. Some more of the half-truth would do.

            "It is something very important." He looked around to make sure they weren't being pursued by anyone who could be preserved as being dangerous. "But I don't have it. My…younger brother holds it. I was protecting him by trying to catch the person who threatened him in the first place. But they got the better of me and now I fear my little brother's safety."

            Janie watched him with sad eyes. "So why can't you go home?" She asked softly. "If you protected your little brother, then why wouldn't you be wanted back at home?"

            Yami sighed heavily as Janie led them into Domino City's central park. He couldn't go back because Yugi hated what his presence had done to his life. Ever since Yami had shown up, Yugi's life wasn't the same. Sure their had been good changes, like the new friends he had made. But other then that, he had only brought trouble. He was nothing but a bother to his Light.

            "Even though I protect him, my little brother hates me being around." Yami wasn't sure if this was a half-truth or the complete truth. "Me being there has created a dark shadow that he can't pull his life out of. He just doesn't want me around."

            "I'm sorry." Janie whispered, feeling bad for having brought up such tender issues. She tried to help Yami enjoy their stroll through the park but she could tell his mind was elsewhere. Finally she sat the zoned out pharaoh on a park bench.

            "Stay there." She demanded, though smiling. "I'll go get us something cold. Some water or an ice cream maybe."

            Yami perked up. Yugi had given him ice cream once before and it turned out that the pharaoh had a sweet tooth. It had become a great joke for both hikira and yami, and Yugi had used it as a bribe on many occasions. Now it seemed like it would help sooth his problems.

            He watched as Janie walked away and felt a stir in the air around him. Sitting up straight, Yami searched around him. Someone with great magic was in the area, and he sensed it was coming from behind him. Yami pulled himself to his feet and started to warily follow the presence. He knew it was something he had to find.

~*~

            She had left the pharaoh alone, leaving him vulnerable. The shadow in the bushes watched him with intent eyes as he suddenly jerked to full attention. It stopped breathing, fearing that the ancient Egyptian had sensed it. But his eyes wandered else where from the bushes that concealed it. No, the pharaoh sensed a different magic. A growl rose in its throat.

            "Cleopatra." It's voice came out a withering hiss. "Stay away from him, this is my chance for revenge, and nothing you do will stop me!"

            Besides, it already had enough information to have thought up a perfect plan. Yami didn't have the puzzle on him, which wasn't surprising. It should have planned for the fact that the hikira would be holding it, which was the reason it had sent some mindless street thieves to retrieve it. But fate would have it its way. The hikira appeared to not be with the pharaoh, and there was anger and regret floating in their link. Whether or not it had access to the puzzle, it could still sense the disturbance.

            Now all it had to do was find the hikira and it could activate its plan. All that needed to be done was hikira had to see yami. Then it could bring about their ends…

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I worked hard and it came out longer then I expected. I hope the end didn't confuse you.  I tried to make it the least confusing I could. **

**I'm actually taking this break to ask a question. That eye that appears on Yami's forehead when he uses "mind crush", what is it called?!?! I've seen it called so many things and I need to know for this story. Please, if you know, let me know. **

**Anyway…review if you liked and I'll work on the next chapter!!**

**n.n**

****

****


	5. I Will Remember You

Yeah, yeah, chapter five!! I believe that there will only be four or five more chapters and yes, they will be action packed. I love ending a story jammed with action. I do have this entire story planned out, the only thing I'm debating is whether I'm going to take two chapter ideas and combine them into one chapter or separate them into their own indivual chapters. Oh well, I'll figure it out when I get there!! n.n

**And here's where I apologize for the wait. I've been so busy this past week and I was injuried. I scrapped half the skin off my left index finger, and I couldn't bend it for two days without it busting open and bleeding again. And rather then smearing blood all over my nice white keyboard, I decided to wait on typing. And my puppy had a Vet's appointment to have his staples removed from his surgery two weeks ago.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! You readers are wonders!! Each review means a lot to me.**

**Oh! And someone left a review marked only as  "o.O" and let me know that I was spelling _hikari_ wrong. Thank you!! You are reading a fan fiction by the official worst speller in the world. If I spell anything else wrong please don't neglect to tell me. My best friend, spell check, doesn't work well on Japanese words. **

**So here's the next chapter in this story on the way to its conclusion. I hope you enjoy it as much as you have the others. **

**And please be kind!! Rewind!! o.O…errr…I mean Review!!**

My Immortal 

CHAPTER FIVE: I WILL REMEMBER YOU 

**_"I will remember you,_**

**_Will you remember me?_**

**_Don't let your life pass you by,_**

**_Weep not for the memories._**

****

**_Remember the good times that we had?_**

**_I let them slip away from us when things got bad,_**

**_How clearly I first saw you, smiling in the sun,_**

**_Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one._**

****

**_I will remember you_**

**_Will you remember me?_**

**_Don't let you life pass you by_**

**_Weep not for the memories._**

****

**_I'm so tired but I can't sleep_**

**_Standing on the edge of something much too deep_**

**_It's funny how we fell so much but we cannot say a word_**

**_We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard._**

****

**_I will remember you_**

**_Will you remember me?_**

**_Don't let your life pass you by_**

**_Weep not for the memories._**

****

**_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose_**

**_Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose_**

**_Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night_**

**_You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light._**

****

**_I will remember you_**

**_Will you remember me?_**

**_Don't let your life pass you by_**

**_Weep not for the memories._**

****

**_I will remember you_**

**_Will you remember me?_**

**_Don't let your life pass you by_**

**_Weep not for the memories_**

**_Weep not for the memories."_**

**~ _I Will Remember You_ by: Sarah McLachlan~**

Yugi dragged his feet behind him as he wearily trudged after his friends. They had temporarily put off their search for Yami in light of the nice day to be at the park. Yugi had no objections, he needed a rest before they began searching again. He was used to having two souls powering him through the day. Now he was relying on only his weak one.

            Yugi crawled under a nearby tree where he sat to watch his friends play Frisbee with a disk that Joey had snagged from some preoccupied teenagers. He would have played if wasn't so tired or short. His height always left him feeling embarrassed as pass after pass flew way over his head. Instead, a quick nap under a nearby tree would do nicely. It was cool in the shade and Yugi found that he drifted off rather quickly.

            A light voice lulled Yugi out of his slumber. He sat up slowly expecting to see Tea shaking him, telling them they were done and they could go find Yami now. Instead he saw a woman sitting on the other side of the tree trunk with what looked like a wolf curled up at her feet.

            "Yugi." She whispered. "Yugi, why do you feel afraid of me?"

            Yugi quickly scrambled to his feet and glared at the woman sitting there. How did she know his name, and how on earth did she know what he was feeling. The wolf slowly picked up its head and yawned, showing rows of jagged sharp teeth. Yugi instantly recognized the creature.

            "Is that a-" He started but the woman cut him off.

            "It's Silver Fang." She agreed. "And he's not a duel monster to me. Silver here is my friend. Loyal to the end. He'll always be by my side. You have a friend like that, don't you Yugi. But he's being misguided right now."

            Yugi's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. She had to be talking about Yami. Yami would always be there because their souls were tied together by the puzzle. Except now he was missing.

            "Y-yeah." He answered, sitting down in front of the woman. She had now caught his attention. "But he's left. I think he ran away but I can't find him. And I need him. He's more a part of me then you could understand."

            "Ah ah, I wouldn't be to sure about that." The woman waved a finger in front of Yugi's face. "The Pharaoh knows not what he does anymore. He's tied so closely to your mortal soul that whatever he feels will save you, he does. So I wouldn't think that he's left you quiet yet."

            Yugi sat back. This woman knew that Yami was the pharaoh. And besides that, he hadn't even told her that he was speaking of Yami. There was something about her that intrigued him. Maybe she was the magic presence he felt when they entered the park.

            "Who are you?" He asked. "And how do you so much about Yami or me?"

            The woman laughed and gently stroked Silver Fang's head.

            "My name is Cleopatra." She spoke softly. "And I know much that even you and Yami don't know. Things that can lead you into great danger. But you must have faith in your second half Yugi. Know that whatever he does wrong, he does only thinking of you. To abandon him would be to shatter his heart. And when you do see him again, remember all the good times you had. Remember him, and the way he lead you out of the horrible life you lead before. Remember the way he brought friends into your life. Remember the way he saved your Grandpa after the shadow realm over powered you. Remember everything he's done for you because he will remember everything you've done for him. And that's what's going to save you."

            Yugi could only stare at her with watery eyes. She sounded just like his Grandpa, and like his Grandpa, she was right. This whole situation was his fault, but he couldn't fix anything until he could find Yami.

            "Yugi?"

            This was Tea's voice. Yugi looked around to find her, but she was anywhere. He turned back to Cleopatra but she was also gone. All that remained of her was a patch of tiny black violets.

            "Yugi, wake up."

            Again Tea called from her hiding spot. She had told him to wake up, which meant he was sleeping. Closing his eyes tightly, he willed himself to wake up. Suddenly he felt as though he was being shaken. He opened his eyes once again and this time saw Tea, Joey and Tristan leaning over him. Slowly sitting up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

            "Did you have a good nap?" Joey asked, a hint of a joke in his eyes.

            "Yeah," Yugi yawned, "And a strange dream. At least I think it was a dream."

            Tea  sat back and eyed Yugi wonderingly. "You think it was dream?" Her voice was questioning. "What else could it have been?"

            Yugi sat there for a second, thinking of the answer to Tea's question. He had been asleep, he knew that because his friends had woken him up, but it felt so real. And that woman, Cleopatra, knew so much, even more then he himself knew, which meant she wasn't something his subconscious mind had created. 

            "I don't know what I'm thinking." He finally answered. "All I know was this woman said that Yami wasn't trying to avoid me but actually protect me. She said that he thinks that him being gone is what _I_ want and that he's doing it to keep me happy. And she even knew that Yami had once been the Pharaoh and much more then either me or Yami himself know. But she made one thing clear. When I see him again, I have to forgive him for whatever he's done. She said it's the only thing that can bring Yami back."

            Yugi started to step on the pathway when a man ran by almost knocking him over. He gasped and stumbled backwards where he was almost then trampled by a woman who appeared to be chasing the man. He could hear his friends frightened cries, but knew he was okay. Suddenly a feeling flickered to life in his puzzle. Yugi's heart  leapt into his throat.

            "Yami?" He whispered to himself.

            Another form suddenly slammed into Yugi knocking him to the ground. Yugi heard the startled grunt as the man who hit him regained his balance to continue running. But even that one muttered syllable caught Yugi's ear. From his spot on the ground he watched the other man stumble to his feet. This time when he spoke, the name came out stronger as happiness flooded the young teen's heart.

            "Yami!"

~*~

            Yami followed the sense of magic into a clump of trees. He was determined to find the source of the mysterious feelings. Finally he spotted it, but it wasn't what he expected to find. And to say it shocked him would be an understatement. 

            Underneath a tree sat a cloaked woman. At her feet laid a curled up Silver Fang. Which meant the woman was a sourcessess. For only those which ultimate magic powers could summon a duel monster to life.

            "You're right Pharaoh." The woman suddenly spoke, startling Yami back into whatever reality he had just fallen into. "I do hold magic far greater then many you or your young aibou have run across."

            Yami flinched at the mention of his pet name for Yugi. He knew he wasn't going to hear that word for a while, expecially since Yugi wanted nothing to do with his dark half. He turned half away from the woman sitting under the tree. He didn't want her to see his shame, his failure.

            "You haven't failed Yugi." The woman whispered, once again startling Yami. "Thinking that way is what is going to keep you two from each other. Listen to me Yami, my Pharaoh, the boy needs you just as much as you need him."

            Yami scowled. As much as he loved Yugi, he didn't _need_ anyone. He wanted Yugi back because he missed his hikari's company. But if Yugi didn't want him around anymore, Yami would survive, he didn't need anyone.

            "That's where you're wrong Yami." The woman spoke again. "You do need the boy. Think about it. Where would you be without him. Still locked within your dark soul room. He brought you out Yami, he showed you the light. He's the one that you _do_ need. Remember him Yami, he's the one that saved you."

            Yami stared at the woman, unaware of the tears that began coursing down his cheeks. He absently rubbed at the feeling of unfamiliar moisture on his cheeks. He remembered when Yugi had finally completed the puzzle and set his soul free. He remembered how frieghtened he had been when Yugi fainted while in the Shadow Realm. He could remember the odd look of fierceness in Yugi's eyes when he battled all those times to save not himself, but Yami's powers. But mostly he remembered the hugs that Yugi would wrap him in, the little games he would, the times he would give up just so that Yami could control their body until he had enough grasp on his magic to create his own.

            "Do not weep for the memories, my Pharaoh." The woman brought Yami back into his own body. "If you take that approach I fear you will just watch you life pass you by. You must do one thing in order for the two of you to be reunited."

            Yami dropped to his knees in front of the woman. His eyes held an utter hoplessness. 

            "What?" He murmured more to himself. "What must I do?"

            "Remember not to let the power consume you." She spoke gravely. "Do not fall victim to the pull of darker magic. You will be weak, but as long as you have your light by your side, no magic can destroy you. Remember that when the time comes, do not push him away."

            And just as quickly as she had appeared, the woman was gone, leaving nothing behind but a small patch of black violets. Yami stared at the empty space with a bitter fascination. 

            "Yami?" Another voice called from somewhere behind him. But this was a voice he knew, a voice that held no magic. It was Janie.

            Yami slowly rose to his feet, seemingly cool and collected. But inside his mind was tossing and turning with what the woman had told him.

            _Cleopatra…_

            This voice whispered from the far corner of his mind. He realized that that had to be the woman's name. But how he known that if she never once told him. There was only one way that he could receive that information with out having found it out directly.

            Yugi.

            Yugi must have met the same woman, and even though he could no longer sense his dark half, their subconscious minds were still linked, and still trying to smooth over the other's discomfort. Yami closed his eyes, hoping that if he dove deeper, he may be able to link fully with his aibou.

            "Yami, there you are!" Janie's voice shattered any hope he had of doing that. He slowly turned to smile at his rescuer. "What are you doing hiding out in the trees? Someone might think you're a crazy rapist or something!"

            Yami's brow furrowed in confusion. He glanced around him quickly, as if he suspected to catch something lurking there. Finding nothing, he turned back to Janie.

            "What's a rapist?" He asked the question slowly, making himself sound far younger then he appeared.

            Janie rolled her eyes and dragged Yami out of the trees. He watched her expentaly, waiting for an answer.

            "Its nothing you need to concern yourself with." She smiled and sat him back down on the bench. "I came back over to ask you what flavor ice cream you wanted and saw that you were gone. So then, what flavor do you want?"

            Yami sat there for a second. He believed the kind Yugi always gave him was called 'chocolate' but he wasn't sure. He went to reveal this to Janie when he caught something familiar out of the corner of his eye. His attention snapped to the man that walked by as his entire body bristled in defense. 

            It was _him_, the one that had been in Yugi's room that night. The one that had beat him and left him in the streets for dead. It was him that was still a looming threat to Yugi.

            Janie noted this sudden change in Yami and took a step back. She looked almost as if she feared he would explode. 

            "Yami," Her voice betrayed her by squeaking. "Yami what is it."

            "That's the man that attacked me." His voice held little emotion. "That's the man who poses a threat to my aibou."

            Janie turned and saw a man staring at them with a mix of horror and humor in his eyes. Without warning he took off running. Yami was startled by the man's retreat and before he could do anything about it, Janie was off and running.

            "Stop you!" She was screaming after the man. "Stop right there and I won't have to hurt you!"

            Fear leapt up in Yami's chest. If that man could take him down so easily, then surely Janie would pose no threat at all. He knew he couldn't let anything happen to her. Without a second thought he ran after Janie and his attacker.

            Yami wasn't paying attention to the real world when he slammed into someone. He grunted and stumbled a bit, determined to regain his balance and go save Janie. But something pulled at the corner of his mind right before a voice spoke his name.

            "Yami!"

            Yami froze and slowly turned to face the owner of the voice. He was greeted by his mirror image. Time seemed to stop for seconds as Yugi took a step towards him, clutching the puzzle tightly in his hands. Yami took a step backwards, fearing that Yugi would strike him, call him horrible things and curse him for bringing so much trouble into his life.

            Trouble! That one word reminded him that Janie was still chasing that mad man and could be in danger. He continued taking shaky steps in the direction they had run, overjoyed at finally meeting up with his aibou, yet terrified that his stalling could cost Janie her life. His steps grew faster as he realized that he was running backwards.

            Horror crossed over Yugi's features and Yami could feel his heart breaking. As much as he wished he could shake the feeling, it hung over him. He had crushed his aibou. But he needed to save Janie. He could always meet up with Yugi later and explain what happened, but he if he didn't act at that moment, he may never see Janie again. With that final thought, Yami turn and ran from Yugi, who called out to him desperately. 

            Yami could hardly see Janie in front of him, but he was able to make out her form slipping into an alley way. His senses jumped into overdrive as feared the worst. Increasing his speed, Yami quickly sprinted into the alley after her. To his amazement, he found it empty. There was no sign of Janie or his attacker. 

            "They must have gone into a building." He murmured to himself, remembering how he had followed his attacker into a nearby building before being jumped. "Janie could be in trouble."

            "Or you could."

            Yami jumped at the new voice and flash of evil that ran through his mind. He was about to whirl around and face his new attacker head on, when a hand slid around his neck and pulled up against someone's chest.

            "I've been waiting since last night to do this." His attacker hissed. "I'm glad she's finally done playing around and we can get down to business."

            Yami struggled in the man's strong grasp. He heard a crackling sound that he automatically tied to electricity. Yami had only heard it once before and it was when Yugi's Grandpa was trying to fix their dishwasher. He had done something odd and wound in the hospital overnight. So why would he be hearing that sound again, and in this alleyway. He didn't see any dishwashers.

            "Good night Pharaoh." His attacker laughed in his ear.

            His attacker ripped up the corner of his shirt and jammed something into his bare side. Yami jerked quickly as something surged through him. A pain followed it, racking painful claws up and down his arms and legs. Yami choked before uttering a scream of pain. The world around him started to grow fuzzy and Yami felt him losing his grasp on reality. But before he fell completely into the dark, he heard someone laughing. And it wasn't his attacker.

            Janie was laughing.

Uh oh…what have I done?! Anyways, the next chapter will be short which means the one after that should be out quickly too. I have Friday night and all Saturday entirely to myself so I should be able to get a lot of writing done. *crosses fingers* here's to hoping!!

**I'm asking another question and this one is because my s**


	6. You Don't See Me

Okay…here's the next chapter like I promised. It's going to be a short one. I'm sorry.

**I really don't have a major AN for this chapter. Just thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers (and any new faces that pop up) and keep reading.**

**Oh! And check out my new story _Unbroken_. If you like this story I think you'll like that one.**

**With that said…on with the chapter!!**

My Immortal 

****

**CHAPTER SIX: YOU DON'T SEE ME**

****

**_"This is the place where I sit,_**

**_This is the part where I love you too much,_**

**_This is as hard as it gets_**

**_Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough._**

**_I'm here if you want me,_**

**_I'm yours, you can hold me,_**

**_I'm empty and achin' and tumbling and breaking,_**

****

**_Cause you don't see me _**

**_And you don't need me_**

**_And you don't love me_**

**_The way I wish you would,_**

**_The way I know you could. _**

****

**_I dream a world where you understand_**

**_But I dream a million sleepless nights_**

**_I dream of fire when your touching my hand_**

**_But it twists into smoke when I turn on the light._**

**_I'm speechless and faded, its too complicated,_**

**_Is this how the book ends,_**

**_Nothing but good friends_**

****

**_Cause you don't see me_**

**_And you don't need me_**

**_And you don't love me_**

**_The way I wish you would,_**

**_The way I know you could._**

****

**_This is the place in my heart,_**

**_This is the place where I'm falling apart_**

**_Isn't this just where we met_**

**_Is this the last chance that I'll ever get?_**

**_I wish I was lonely _**

**_Instead of just only_**

**_Crystal and see through and not enough to you._**

****

**_Cause you don't see me_**

**_And you don't need me_**

**_And you don't love me_**

**_The way I wish you would,_**

**_The way I know you could._**

****

**_Cause you don't see me_**

**_And you don't need me_**

**_And you don't love me_**

**_The way I wish you would,_**

**_The way I know you could._**

****

****

****

**~_You Don't See Me_ by: Josie and the Pussycats~**

            Yugi stared blankly at the space where Yami had just been standing. His whole world seemed to be caving in around him, while his heart was sucked into a black whole forming in his chest. He had been so close to get his other half back; he had been standing right there. But he turn and fled offer his light nothing more then a sparse glance. It was almost as if Yami hadn't even seen him.

            Yugi fought back the tears as reality beat down upon him. Yami had looked at him, looked _right_ at him, and still turned his back. Maybe everyone was wrong, maybe Yami really did hate him for what he had said. And if that was the case, he didn't care enough to be hurt. 

            "Yugi…" Tea began in a soft voice, placing her hand on his trembling shoulder. 

            But Yugi didn't want the comfort of his friends. He only wanted one thing, and that one thing had look through him as though he was made of nothing but crystal. Jerking away from Tea's touch, he let the tears start spilling down his face. They didn't know. None of them knew what it felt like to lose a part of you. Not just a friend, but a whole chunk of your soul. His friends stared back at him, confusion and sorrow evident in their eyes, and it nearly drove Yugi over the edge. He turned from them with a strangled cry and began running towards home. From behind him he heard Joey call out, but he wasn't about to turn back. Yugi didn't stop running until his face was buried in his pillow in his own bedroom. A bedroom that he shared with Yami.

            He couldn't believe that he had lost his yami, that the other part of him hated him enough to run away. It was almost as if everything they ever shared had meant absolutely nothing to him. He never wanted to move from the spot where he sat curled up on his bed. His heart was breaking, falling away piece by piece and nobody, not even his dark half cared. 

            Yugi took a shuddering breath and wondered if he would always feel as lonely as he did at that moment. He felt empty, incomplete. There was a hole in his chest that remained vacant and ached with loneliness. If he could take back everything he said to Yami that night, Yugi would be willing to give up anything in order to do it. But you could never take back time. Life was a book and once the chapter was lived it was in print, and there was no hitting the delete button and starting over again.

            Curling up into a ball, Yugi started to drift off into the inviting sleep. Nothing could make him feel whole again.

            Nothing but Yami.


	7. Janie's Got a Gun

Another day, another chapter. And more reviews!! ^.^ Thank you all so much! You really make me feel loved! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!

**Yami White Rain: Somebody already corrected my spelling, but thank you anyway! n.n**

**Oh! And I know that Yugi thought up the mind shuffle while dueling Pegasus and together he and Yami used this tactic. But what I meant when I said that Yami saved Grandpa was referring to when Yugi passed out and Yami took complete control and basically finished the help. And in my story, Yugi is too modest to take credit and consider himself a hero.   n.n**

**This chapter I hope offers a nice EVIL twist! Or maybe it would if my puppy would stop jumping in my lap and acting insane!! I guess it is true what they say about dogs, like owner like dog.**

**Diesel (My puppy's name): o.O**

**Aww, forget it!! thumps puppy on head**

**Diesel: x.x**

**Finally…*grumbles* damn hyperactive Husky *grumbles*…piece and quiet. Now on with the fic!!**

My Immortal 

****

**CHAPTER SEVEN: JANIE'S GOT A GUN**

****

**_"Oh honey what have you done, that's the sound of my gun_**

**_oh honey, oh honey, that's the-that's the sound…_**

****

**_Janie's got a gun,_**

**_Janie's got a gun,_**

**_The world's come undone_**

**_Looking straight at the sun."_**

****

**_~Janie's Got a Gun_ by: Aerosmith~**

            Yami was slow coming back to the real world. When he opened his eyes he was greeted by the sight of walls made of dark, cold bricks. It took him a few moments to remember where he was, but when he did, fear coursed through him. He tried desperately to climb to his feet, but realized that his hands were bound together and chained to the wall above his head. He ceased his struggles and let his body sag back against the wall.

            Yami sighed and replayed what happened before he blacked out. He had been running after Janie, hoping to save her from the man that had attacked him the night before when he was grabbed in an alleyway. And he could only figure that he had been electrocuted. And there was the unmistakable sound of Janie laughing. But she would never laugh at his pain, would she? She had saved him that night. Why would someone go through with the troubles of a rescue if they were only going to allow you to be attacked again.

            Pain was latching down on his head like tight fist, spurring a headache. Yami groaned and hung his head. He had to stop thinking so quickly. The jumbled thoughts only proved to be harmful. He wasn't use to not having Yugi there to help him sort them out.  Yami's eyes shot open again and he ignored the flash of pain from his head. 

            He remembered running into Yugi in the park. He remembered saying nothing to him while Yugi said a thousand things with his innocent violet orbs. Yugi had forgiven him and he run of once more. He had hurt his aibou again.

            "Maybe he is better off without me." He murmured to himself, allowing his eyes to slide shut. "He should just forget about me."

            "No he shouldn't. It would mess up my plan entirely."

            Yami jumped back to alertness when the familiar voice spoke. He raised his tired crimson eyes to see Janie standing in front of him. She wore a large evil grin that sent shivers down Yami's spine. In her hand was something made of hard metal. Yami instantly recognized it as something in all those movies Yugi forced him to watch. It was a gun. Something that could cause injury and possibly death. Just seeing an evil looking Janie standing above him holding a gun was enough to cause him to tremble.

            "J-Janie?" His voice came out scratchy. "Why? Why are you doing this Janie?"

            Janie slapped him hard across the face. Yami spit blood out onto the floor but didn't raise his eyes to meet Janie's blue ones again. This woman wasn't Janie. Janie had existed for only a day. She had been a ploy, a trick to win his trust. And it had worked.

            "Who are you?" He tried a different question, hoping it wouldn't have the same results. "You aren't Janie and you never were. Who are you and what do you want?"

            The woman laughed. She slid her fingers down Yami's jaw line and was delighted when he shivered. She switched her fingers with the gun and ran it's cold barrel down his jaw line. This time he gasped and tried to pull away from the offending object.

            "So the Pharaoh had some knowledge of modern times." She giggled. "You know it was pretty funny trying to convince you to cross the street. Don't worry my Pharaoh, this gun can only hurt you if I pull the trigger. And I won't. Yet."

            Yami's breathing was becoming heavy. He looked up at the woman who stood in front of him. She was seemingly unphased by his discomfort.

            "Who are you?" He murmured again.

            "My name is Samara." She took a few steps back from Yami. "And I want nothing more from you then your puzzle and power. That's all Yami, then you could have been free. But your little aibou has the damn puzzle so now I need you as bait to draw him here."

            Yami gasped and began to struggle against the chains. She couldn't hurt Yugi, he wouldn't allow it. And she would have to go through him to get to Yugi first.

            "My dear Yami." Samara leaned down to be in his face. "There is nothing you can do. You are chained to that wall, and you do whatever I say. Or your little hikari may get hurt. I have men watching him right now that he's not even aware of. And I can see him at all times."

            She reached in and pulled something out of the collar of her shirt. Yami gasped when the dim light reflected off its gold surface.

            "That's right." Samara grinned. "The Millennium Necklace. And with it I can watch your little light no matter what he does. And if you wish for him to remain safe, you will do what I ask."

            Yami sighed and hung his head in shame. He hated giving in but he couldn't let her hurt Yugi. 

            "Alright." He whispered, barley able to hear his own voice. "What do you want me to do?"

            "Open your mind link." Samara ordered striding away from him. "Let him hear your every thought and emotion."

            Yami did as he was told and was instantly flooded by grief and surprise. He gasped and tried to fight off all of Yugi's overwhelming emotions. When he finally had them somewhat sorted out, a voice spoke softly in his ear.

            _'Yami?'_

            Yami jumped when he heard Yugi's voice in his head. It had been so long since he had actually talked to his light counterpart. He was about to answer when Samara turned the gun on him, firing a shot that lodged itself in the wall near his head. Yami jumped with a startled scream. There was a jolt through his mind link and he knew Yugi felt his fear.

            _'Yami, are you alright!?_' Yugi's voice was frantic.

            Yami went to answer once more, but Samara again cut him off, this time with a foot to his stomach. Yami gasped and tried to double over, but the chains wouldn't allow it. Instead, Samara rained blows down on him. The entire time she chanted that if he tried to block Yugi and save him from feeling Yami's pain during this beating, he would have the child killed. So Yami gritted his teeth and took the beating. Yugi continued screaming in his head and Yami was almost sure he was about to lose his mind.

            Finally Samara took a step back, looking the weak Pharaoh over.

            "That will do nicely." She grinned. "Your Light should come running."

            Yami's head hung and he never saw Samara grab a dagger and approach him. He could only focus on Yugi's sobbing voice in his head.

            _'Y-Yugi…'_ He finally choked out. _'Aibou, I-I'm sorry. So sorry…'_

            He was cut off as Samara drove the dagger into his side. Yami bit back the scream but wasn't able to stop the pain from reaching Yugi through their link. He could sense his aibou's fear but was able to ignore it. Right now the only thing on his mind was a pain that raced through his entire body, coursing hottest in his side.

            "I'm sorry I have to do this Pharaoh." Samara whispered, kneeling beside him. "But I need him to come."

            With a quick forceful thrust, Samara drove two fingers deep into the knife wound she had just created. Yami's entire body jerked and he wasn't able to stop the scream that erupted from his mouth. Black swarmed his vision and he gladly allowed unconsciousness to drag him away into its pain free depths. Yami was only aware of one thing before he passed out, and that was Yugi's voice. 

            _'I'm coming Yami, just hold on!'_

****


	8. Call and Answer

**Moons: Next chapter!! I'm going to say there's about two or three more chapters left on this story. After that it's on to another one that I can rotate with _Unbroken_. That story is being received very well, it's actually exciting me.**

**Aurora: Yeah, you. What about me? I feed you all the ideas and what thanks do I get! **

**Moons: Um…what did you have in mind?**

**Aurora: How about getting me my own muse. *stares with drooling eyes at my bedroom walls* **

**Moons: You want me to get you Steven Tyler? He's your muse?! o.O**

**Aurora: What can I say? The man is ultimate talent. Hey, you play Aerosmith while you write! Doesn't it make sense? **

**Moons: I guess…anyway, Aurora, my muse decided to make an appearance at the end of chapter three in _Unbroken_ and ever since then she's given me grief. But she is helping me get this story out so I guess I should go find her her Steven Tyler. Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter and I hope to receive them again. And I'm off!…Hey, wait a minute…Steven Tyler is MINE!!!**

**Aurora: ^_^**

My Immortal 

****

CHAPTER EIGHT: CALL AND ANSWER 

****

**_"It's getting to the point,_**

**_where I can be myself again_**

**_I think it's getting to the point_**

**_Where we have made amends_**

**_I think its getting to the point_**

**_That is the hardest part._**

****

**_And if you call, I will answer_**

**_And if you fall, I'll pick you up_**

**_And if you court this disaster_**

**_I'll point you home._**

****

**_You think I only think about you_**

**_When we're both in the same room_**

**_You think I'm only here to witness_**

**_The remains of love exhumed_**

**_You think we're here to play_**

**_A game of who loves more than whom_**

****

**_And if you call, I will answer_**

**_And if you fall, I'll pick you up_**

**_And if you court this disaster_**

**_I'll point you home_**

****

**_You think it's only fair to do what's best for_**

**_ You and you alone_**

**_You think it's only fair to do the same to me _**

**_When you're not home_**

**_I think it's time to make this something that is _**

**_More than only fair_**

****

**_So if you call, I will answer_**

**_And if you fall, I'll pick you up_**

**_And if you court this disaster,_**

**_I'll point you home_**

****

**_But I'm warning you, don't ever do_**

**_Those crazy messed up things that you do_**

**_If you ever do,_**

**_I promise you I'll be the first to crucify you_**

**_Now it's the time to prove that you've come back_**

**_Here to rebuild."_**

****

**_~Call and Answer_ by: Bare Naked Ladies~**

****

Joey was straining is mind to find something that would cheer Yugi up. He had chased him from the park, worried about what he would do if left home alone. The boy was clearly shaken up, doing nothing but staring blankly at the wall as Joey carried on a one-sided conversation. Joey growled to himself. Next time he saw Yami he was going to rip his no good head off. This wasn't fair to Yugi. He had done nothing wrong but show a little normal frustration and now Yami was dragging him through hell.

Yugi on the other hand couldn't bring himself to even think of the look he saw in Yami's eyes before he took off running. It was a look that read complete confusion. It was almost as if his dark half had been struggling with himself, trying to find a reason to go running back to his light. Yugi knew that Joey sat at his side, slowly contemplating was to kill Yami, and there was nothing he could do to stop him. He just hoped that if their paths ever did cross again that it was after he and his darker self had made amends.

Yugi was trying to sort through his thoughts when he felt something slide down in his mind. He gasped when he realized it was the mental block that Yami had placed up to sever their link. Yugi was bombarded by his counterparts emotions; grief, sadness, regret, and…fear? Yami was afraid? That was something Yugi was almost sure Yami never felt. Being a great Pharaoh once, he was almost sure that fear was never issue. With a timid hope, Yugi tried to reach out through his mind link.

_'Yami?'_

At first he received no response. He sighed and was about to slide up the mental barrier again when panic shot through the link from Yami. Yugi's eyes went wide and he mentally clawed at the wall he had begun forming. 

_'Yami are you alright?!'_ He begged this time, hoping to get a spoken answer from him. But there was still nothing. Tears pooled in his eyes and he knew that Joey was giving him an odd look. 

When the pain came racing through the link, Yugi nearly lost his mind. He couldn't physically feel the pain, but it caused his whole body to tingle. The pain lapped at their mind link, a searing ball of hot white. He tried desperately to get an answer from Yami, but he refused to speak mentally. Tears streaked down his face. Suddenly his voice came through, cracking slightly in pain.

_'Y-Yugi,'_ There was no strength behind Yami's regal tone. _'Aibou, I-I'm sorry. So sorry…'_

There was a sudden jolt of horrendous pain that caused even Yugi to cry out. Joey jumped to his side and tried to hold the shivering wreck of a boy, but he thrashed out of his grasp. Just as soon as Yugi had somewhat of control over what he was doing, a last jolt ran through him as Yami's end of the link faded. He had passed out. Yugi knew he wasn't dead because he could still sense his dark half. But he had to help him.

_'I'm coming Yami!' _He urged the spirit. _'Just hold on!'_

Yugi jumped off the bed, and landed on shaky legs. He went to run out of his bedroom when Joey grabbed his arm.

"Yug'," His eyes were filled with worry. "Where are you going? What was that whole scene about?"

"Yami." Yugi flinched when he saw the anger flair up in his friend's eyes. "He's in trouble. He just called to me through the link and he sounded so weak. I need to go find him."

Joey crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. Yugi knew Joey was ready to give a speech and he sighed waiting for it.

"After what that punk did to you in the park you're still going to drop everything and run to find him?" Joey fumed. "Just like nothing happen. You're still a perfectly happy darkness and light. Why Yugi? Why are you willing to drop everything and go save that…that…that _asshole_!"

"Because," Yugi's voice was soft compared to his raging friends. "He was in tremendous pain. I could fell it. Someone's hurting him, maybe killing him. And that's something I just can't let happen. No matter what he did to me he's still my other half. I'd be empty with out him. Now you're welcome to help me save him or you're welcome to stay here. Either way, I'm going."

Yugi turned to leave, expecting Joey to stay his ground. As much of a brother as Joey was, he was still stubborn as a mule. When he reached the front door he was shocked to hear Joey come up behind him.

"Joey?" His voice was questioning.

"Hey Yug'." He answered with a smile. "How do you propose we go about finding this ancient Pharaoh?"

Yugi gave his friend an ear-to-ear grin and then pointed at the gold trinket that hung from his neck.

"With my puzzle of course!"

~@~

            Joey didn't want to trust Yugi at first, but when they wound up outside a dank looking building in an alleyway just a few blocks from the park, he finally believed the power of the puzzle.  Yugi's eyes were wide as he stared a door that lay hidden in the shadows. 

            "He's in there." He whispered. "And he's awake. I can feel him. He's hurt but he doesn't want me to know. It's like he's trying to keep me away. But not because he hates me."

            Joey's eyes grew wide as he stared down at Yugi. He could tell all that just by standing outside that building?

            "Why doesn't he want you to know?" Joey ventured.

            "Because." Before Yugi could finish his statement, he took off running inside the building. "He wants to protect me!"

            When Yugi disappeared in the dark building Joey felt his heart drop into his chest. Yami was trying to protect him? From what? It obviously had to be whoever dragged the darker half into the building and abused him enough to send pain to Yugi. And he had just let Yugi run into there by himself!

            "Oh shit." Joey muttered taking off after his friend. "Come back!!"

~@~

            Yugi didn't know where he was but he knew he was going the right way. With his link restored with Yami he knew he couldn't go the wrong way. He could feel a light layer of pain coursing through it. Who ever was behind this was hurting Yami pretty badly.

            _'Yami?'_ He tried to reach the spirit through the link. _'Yami are you okay? Please answer me!'_

_            'Y-Yugi?'_ Yugi was overjoyed to hear Yami's voice in his head. 

            _'Yes it's me! I'm in the same building as you.' _Yugi was hoping to feel relief flow through their link. Instead he felt panic. It was a shocking emotion coming from someone like Yami.

            _'Yugi you can't find me!'_ Yami gasped, weakness coming into his voice at the exertion he was putting himself in. _'It's a tr-'_

            Yugi felt Yami being ripped viciously away from his last thought. It only increased his worry. He picked up his speed and turned the last corner and came to a door. The puzzle began glowing brightly. Yami was on the other side of the door. With out so much as another thought Yugi burst through. The sight on the other side caused him to gasp and come to a complete stop. 

            Yami was chained to the wall, his shirt red from blood. A small pool of blood surrounded him. He looked up, his once sharp eyes now dulled.

            "Yugi…" He breathed before letting his head fall foreword once more. 

            "Yami!" He shrieked running to Yami's side and dropping to his knees. "Yami, snap out of it and look at me. You have to look at me."

            Yugi was so content on getting Yami's attention that he never saw the shadow that feel over them. He failed to notice the third presence until something hard slammed into his back and knocked him over Yami's drifting body. Yugi rolled to the side and looked up to see a woman standing over him. She grinned, her blue eyes sparkling with cruelty. She seemed so familiar. Suddenly it struck her, the woman in the park! She had been the one Yami was chasing after. She must have been the one that had hurt Yami.

            "Who are you and what did you to Yami!" He demanded, using a tone that he thought would resemble the fierceness that Yami usually spoke with. "What do you want with him!?"

            The woman threw her head back and laughed. Yugi saw Yami flinch and he knew that his suspicions were true. He turned his fiery purple orbs back on the woman.

            "Are you going to answer me or are you just going to laugh?!" Yugi's voice was still demanding. 

            The woman stopped laughing long enough to set a pair of greedy eyes on Yugi. No not on Yugi, on his puzzle. The connection clicked. Yugi's eyes flared open and he glared at the woman.

            "I'm Samara." She finally answered. "I don't want Yami. No, he was just bait. I used him to bring you here. I knew when you felt the pain I put him through you'd come running. Hikaris like you always do. No, I've got bigger fish to fry. Like you, and your connection to that weakling over there."

 She jerked a thumb at Yami who moaned in response. He tried to force his body into kneeling but his side screamed in protest. Yami himself had to bite back a scream. Yugi felt the flash himself and winced. Being this close to Yami intensified their link, causing his mental pain to become physical. He glanced at his darker half and was worried to notice the tear in the shirt on Yami's side. Samara must have stabbed him or something.

"L-leave my aibou alone." Yami finally managed to get to his knees, but now his shoulders joined in the cries as he bent them at an awkward angle. "You want my power. Undo these cuffs and let us settle this the proper way."

"And what way would that be?" Samara snapped turning away from Yugi to focus her cold glare on Yami. "Dueling? Come now Yami, I've watched you long enough to know there's no way I'm going to beat you at any game!"

Yami clenched his teeth as he felt his anger rise. Samara knew she could never gain his powers with defeating his in a duel and claiming the puzzle as her own. She could kill Yugi, but with the puzzle and them finally being together in the same room, she wouldn't be able to get past his powers and kill him. So what on earth could she have in mind.

"I will never beat you." She repeated. "So I will never make an agreement such as letting you go and then be beaten. I will not play a game against you Yami."

"What about me!?" 

Yami and Samara turned to see Yugi standing with his arms crossed over his chest. He held a defiant look in his eyes that was recognized by only one other person in the room. Yami's heart soared when he realized what trick was up Yugi's sleeve. As if to confirm his thought, Yugi opened their mind link.

_'Yami, pretend you know what's going on. Act like I've done something like this before and was easily beaten. No questions, just do it!'_

_'All right, aibou.'_ Yami gave him a mental smile and then returned himself to reality where Samara stood with her arms crossed, staring his light counter part down. He knew exactly what to do. With a ragged, pain filled moan, Yami spoke wearily. 

"Yugi don't do this." He pleaded. "You know what happened the last time you challenged someone with out my help. Please, make no bargains!"

Yugi picked right up with the act, flushing in mock anger. He glared his yami down, seeming to forget that Samara was standing there.

"I _can_ do somethings by myself!" Yugi fumed. "So I lost that time! I wasn't focused. This time I can win." He allowed some doubt to cross his features. "I think."

Yugi pretended to say that last bit as if he thought Samara wouldn't hear him. But judging by the pure joy that crossed her features she had. And she would take the bait perfectly. 

"I'll take this challenge, Yugi." She sneered. "And any conditions you throw in, I accept those too. Now tell me, what game are we to play?"

"First, my conditions." Yugi's voice held a regal tone that only Yami was able to speak in. It surprised him to hear it out of Yugi's mouth when he didn't have control over their bodies. 

"If you win, the puzzle is yours. I think you can agree with that." Samara nodded to Yugi's first condition and awaited his second. "If I win, you let Yami go."

Yami's eyes grew wide. He had faith in his aibou, but he was confused as to what the game could be. They weren't going to duel, Samara didn't have a deck. But he knew he had to keep up the act.

"Yugi…" The pain that filtered into his voice was real, and he collapsed back against the wall. He was panting, sweat dripping down his face. "Yugi, please." 

Yugi tensed when he saw Yami collapse. His face was pale and sweaty, and it worried Yugi to see him like that. Yami had a high tolerance to pain, and now he seemed on the verge of oblivion. Samara had to have done a number on him. He had to hurry up, Yami's life depended on it.

"The game is simple." He explained to Samara. "I believe Yami had you distracted early. Distracted enough to allow me to snag the keys to his handcuffs. And I've randomly thrown them about the room. Too bad you keep this place so messy, this game could be easier. Now, if you can find the keys before I can pick the handcuff's locks, you win. But if Yami's free before you reach us with the keys, I win. Ready?"

Yugi held up what appeared to be a bobby pin. While Yami wanted to question where Yugi had gotten that, his haze filled mind could only focus on one thing. 

Yugi didn't know how to pick a lock.

"Go." Samara snarled. 

She began tearing around the room muttering curses while Yugi ran up to Yami. He gave him a quick inspection before going to work on the cuffs. Yami raised half lidded eyes to stare at his aibou's face. It was crinkled in concentration, as he put every ounce of his mind on the cuffs' locks. He opened his mouth to say something, but the dryness of his mouth made him opt for mental conversation.

_'Yugi, how do you know how to pick a lock?'_

_'Joey showed me one time when I forgot my keys to the house.'_ Yugi's answer was strained and Yami knew he was focusing on too many things. _'But I need full conversation so we must stop talking for a second.'_

Yami fell silent and let his head fall backwards against the cold brick of the wall. Suddenly an amazing thing happened. There was a loud click and his right arm fell to his side. After a few more seconds, his left arm was also freed. Yugi let out a crow of victory and stood to see Samara standing on the far end of the room.

"Times up!" He called to her. "And I win!"

Samara's head jerked up to spot Yami on his hands and knees panting. One hand was pressed firmly against his knife wound. Anger was her first emotion, but her second was joy, but she quickly masked it with anger again. 

"Damn you Yugi." She growled. "You and your yami were acting the whole time."

"Yes." Yugi couldn't hide his grin. "And now you must let up your end of the bargain and let Yami go free."

Yugi leaned over and slowly helped Yami to his feet. It took a lot of effort on Yugi's part and even more on his darker half's. But finally Yami was standing, but leaning his whole weight on Yugi. 

"So we will leave you now." Yugi stated, beginning to help Yami to the door.

Suddenly Yugi felt himself being pulled backwards and hit the ground. Yami let out a startled gasp when his crutch was ripped out from under him and he fell beside Yugi. But Yami's landing wasn't so soft and it wrenched a pained scream.

"Yami!" Yugi cried beginning to rise to his feet. Suddenly he was struck again and was knocked sideways. He gasped as pain rocketed through him and heard Yami's whimper as he felt it too.

"A-abiou…" He wheezed.

Yugi looked up to see Samara standing above him. Her eyes glinted with victory. Yugi pushed himself to his feet and took a few steps towards Yami and the door.

"I won fair and square." Yugi defended himself. "Now you must keep up your end of the deal and let us go!"

"Us?" Samara laughed wickedly. "Oh no little Yugi. The deal was I let Yami go. And he's free. That bleeding mess can leave whenever he can pick himself up. And if he can't then he dies there, but he dies a free man. You on the other hand. I can do what ever I want with."

Yugi's eyes widened. He had walked himself right into this mess. Yami lay in a heap on the floor slowly bleeding to death. And he was stuck with this mad woman…who was wielding a knife?

"And I want to kill you!" Samara raised the slivery blade over her head and brought it down quickly. The next few seconds happened in slow motion. Or at least they did to Yugi.

The knife was making a downward arch, aimed for the center of his chest. His heart. He closed his eyes, ready for the burning pain, but it never came. Instead, someone crashed into him knocking him to the floor. Someone now lying across Yugi cried out in pain. Yugi knew the voice and felt his heart break.

"Yami!"

Yugi helped the injured boy off him in order to get a better look at his wounds. There was what appeared to be a knife wound in his side and bruises littered his thin frame. But what worried Yugi the most was the newest injury. The knife wound in his back, the one he had taken to save Yugi's life. How Yami was ever able to get himself up off the floor in time to push him out of the way was too impossible for Yugi to grasp. Instead, he just cradled his dark half's head in his lap.

"Yami, why'd you do that?" He sniffed. "It wasn't your punishment game to play. Only mine. Why Yami, why!?"

"B-because," Yami forced his eyes open and looked up into Yugi's tear streaked face. "I must p-protect you. I-I hurt you before, aibou and it h-hurt me to see it. I-I will never allow another to hurt you. N-now go, before she tries it again."

Yami's eyes rolled back in his head and his body went limp. At first Yugi thought he was dead until he saw the rise and fall of his chest. But he still sobbed and clung the spirit to him. 

"I won't leave until you're safe!" Yugi cried. "Yami, me and you will fight together always!"

"Not unless I kill you first!"

Samara went to jump the duo when something amazing stopped her. A white light began forming over Yami. The ancient Pharaoh's body began to shudder as magic was released from it. It slowly began to form a body. One name was uttered from the young boy, but hissed from the older woman.

"Cleopatra."


	9. Tourniquet

Moons: Hey, sorry for the wait…but this chapter turned out a lot longer then I was expecting it to. Any way…I got great news!!

Aurora: You're going into early retirement?

Moons: v.v  why do I even bother with you? NO! The news is ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT ON THIS STORY!!!! @.@

Aurora: And then you retire?

Moons: NO! Then I start another story in rotation with _Unbroken. _Speaking of which, I'm going to hold off on the next chapter so that I can finish this story. Which means chapter five will be out either by this weekend or the middle of next week.

Aurora: And when that one's over you retire?

Moons: NO! But I'm letting you know that my next story is going to be that Sailor Moon crossover I promised in my first Bio. I was inspired by a Def Lepard song to write it and I think that it will knock even my muse for a loop.

Aurora: I'm sure, but after _that_ story's is done, then will you retire?

Moons: I'M NOT GOING TO RETIRE!!!!!

Aurora: heh heh…

My Immortal

****

**CHAPTER NINE: TOURNIQUET**

****

"I tried to kill the pain 

**_But only brought more_**

**_I'm dying_**

**_And I'm pouring Crimson regret and betrayal_**

**_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_**

**_Am I too lost to be saved_**

**_Am I too lost?_**

****

**_My God, my tourniquet,_**

**_Return to me salvation_**

**_My God, my tourniquet,_**

**_Return to me salvation._**

****

**_Do you remember me_**

**_Lost for so long_**

**_Will you be on the other side_**

**_Or will you forget me_**

**_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_**

**_Am I too lost to be saved_**

**_Am I too lost?_**

****

**_My God, my tourniquet_**

**_Return to me salvation_**

**_My God, my tourniquet _**

**_Return to me salvation._**

****

**_My wounds cry for the grave_**

**_My soul cries for deliverance_**

**_Will I be denied, Christ_**

**_Tourniquet_**

**_My suicide."_**

****

**_~ Tourniquet_ by: Evanescence~**

Yugi gasped when he saw the woman from his dream kneel beside Yami. She gently ran a finger down the Pharaoh's cheek. A small grin spread across her face when he moaned and flinched away. She turned to Yugi with a sympathetic sigh.

            "He's okay." She whispered. "But he's fading fast. He can only hold on for a little longer. I gave him some magic to help hold on longer. He needs help, you must get him out of here quickly."

            "Cleopatra." Yugi breathed, watching her with eyes that still held wonder and gratefulness.

            "How'd you materialize in the mortal world, you magic bitch!" Samara suddenly screamed, bringing Yugi back to the problem at hand. "You should still be locked in another dimension waiting for a magic summoning to call you!"

            Cleopatra turned to the raving woman and glared daggers at her. Samara hissed and backed away, as if there were magic in Cleopatra's gaze. She wasn't far off.

            "A magic did summon me." She growled. "A magic far greater then yours. Yami's desire to save his hikari. He knew that the black was coming and he couldn't protect him when it came back. So I was summoned from his desires to protect the most valuable thing to him."

            Samara scoffed and shot a wistful glance in Yami's direction. His eyes, though closed, still showed a hint of their everyday fierceness. There was no way that he was worried about little Yugi's life and that alone. No, he was worried about his own existence as well.

            "And you forget the puzzle." Samara grunted. "He aims to protect Yugi because he holds the very key to his existence."

            Yugi gasped and tightened his hands around the gold trinket. What Samara said hit a chord in his heart. She may be right. Yami may only be concerned about saving the puzzle and himself. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. 

            "You are wrong." Cleopatra's voice was soft and caring. "In his last mental plea there was no concern for himself. Why would there be after he selflessly threw himself in harms way to keep Yugi safe?"

            Yugi raised his eyes to meet Cleopatra's. She was right. He had faith in Yami. No matter what had happened in the past few days nothing would change the fact that they were kindred spirits bound to the same body. They were each other's brothers!

            But Samara didn't seem to think so. She tightened her grip on the knife that was coated with Yami's blood and took a menacing step towards Yugi. Her crystal blue eyes were glazed over with a haze of fury and desire. Desire to gain the power of Yugi's puzzle. Not knowing what to do, Yugi decided to buy himself some time. He placed Yami's head gently on the ground and stood quickly.

            "Why do you want my puzzle?" He pointed an accusing finger at Samara. "What could you possibly do with it? Yami isn't destined to protect you, so what good are his powers to you?"

            Samara threw her head back in a gale of evil laughter. The sound caused Yugi to shiver from head to toe. It was like someone had run an icy finger up his spine.  Samara took another step towards Yugi, but to his relief she began to lower the knife. 

            "I don't want him to protect me. That would be pointless seeing as I already have a Millennium Item that protects me." Samara gently ran her fingers over the eye in the center of her necklace. "What I want lies with in Yami. His shadow powers. He locked the games away once before and ended an Egyptian tradition that was wiped clean from their history. I want your puzzle because I can then gain the power back to reopen the portal and release the shadow games once again!"

            Samara was now giddy with the thought of what she could do. She hoped from one foot to the other in a tiny jig while all the information settled in Yugi's head. She couldn't be serious. There was no way that anyone was crazy enough to try and reopen the portal to the shadow realm. All hell would break lose. The monsters that Yami had tried so hard to lock away, the one's that had cost him his eternal soul would be let lose on the world. 

            _'S-she wants that, aibou.'_ Yugi jumped when he heard Yami's voice in his head. He quickly glanced down and saw that his dark half was gazing at him through half-lidded eyes. 

            _'YAMI!'_ Yami flinched at the volume in which Yugi's thoughts blasted through his head but gave his light a tired smile. 

            _'Yugi, listen to me.'_ Yami was feeling faint again and he needed Yugi to know what to do to fight off Samara. _'Cleopatra has the power to stop Samara. She must find the right element to call on her power and that element is love. She had to sense our love to feel the desire to fight for your world. I'm going to try something and I hope it gives her the boost she needs. Just watch out for Samara, she may try to take advantage of me in this state.'_

Yugi stared at his dark in shock. He was planning something that would probably be stupid, just like when he threw himself in front of the knife. It _would_ be heroic, but stupid. Yugi wasn't sure he was ready to let Yami take that risk.

            Yami smiled when he heard Yugi's thoughts. That was just what he wanted Yugi to think. That way he would be willing to sacrifice himself when the time came. But being willing to do it and doing it were two different things. If his plan went accordingly, Yugi wouldn't be scratched. He sighed deeply.

            _'Here goes nothing!'_

            Yami slowly forced his injured to sit up. Pain screamed through him, beating at him and begging him to just lie down and give in. He chocked on a scream that only passed his lips as a moan. His stiff knees curled up underneath him and supported most of his lower half. One arm shot out to support his upper body while the other hand wrapped around his injured side, trying to lessen the pain. Bolts of lightening shot through his body, coursing from a fiery hot pain in the center of his back. He coughed once and choked on what he could only imagine to be blood. Yami raised his head to glare at Samara but it was deterred when he saw her smiling.

            "So the Pharaoh rises." She taunted him. "Not so high and mighty now are we? Too bad this couldn't have happened all those years ago, before you were ever able to lock the games away. I would have killed you outright if that was the case. But I guess good does come from this. Now I can watch you suffer and not be sentenced to death myself."

            Samara placed a foot on Yami's side and pushed, causing him to loose his balance. He hit the ground hard, crying out as more pain erupted from his back. Yugi immediately tried to jump up but Yami held up a hand.

            "S-stay there, aibou." He wheezed. "Stay away from her where you will be safe. I don't want to see you get hurt because of a choice I made thousands of years ago."

            Yugi whimpered and debated with himself. If he stayed where he was then Yami could be killed. But if he ran over and tried to help, _he_ would be killed and Yami would have to watch that before being killed himself. Neither option seemed to help in Yugi's descesion as he continued to stand there and debate it.

            But Samara was too impatient for to wait for Yugi to make a daring rescue. She clasped her hands in front of her and began chanting in a language that Yugi couldn't understand. But Yami and Cleopatra could. It was ancient Egyptian. Cleopatra listened carefully to wait she was saying, trying to understand if she knew what Samara was going to do. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she jumped up.

            "Samara, no!" She screamed. "You'll upset the balance!"

            Yugi looked at Cleopatra with wide frightened eyes. She knew what was going to happen to his yami, but he was still clueless. He wanted to know, whether it would frighten him or not, he had to know.

            "Cleopatra," He pleaded. "What's going on? What is she going to do?"

            Samara suddenly reached out and grabbed Yami by the neck. He gasped and tried to pull away but was only rewarded by sharp daggers of pain stabbing his entire body. Samara began chanting again and this time Yami caught onto her words. His eyes went wide and he began struggling, trying desperately to loosen her grip on him, to break the spell she was about to cast. But it was of no use. The chant went on and with it came a fuzzy feeling that washed over Yami in unpleasant waves. He could feel a part of him being swept away with each word that poured from Samara's mouth.

            Yugi stood rooted to his spot, eyes wide, mouth hanging open. Yami was surrounded by a black mist. Wisps of it flowed of his body like dreamy smoke and wrapped itself around Samara. She spoke the foreign words past a plastered smile that sent chills down the boy's spine. 

            "Yami, no!" He screamed before turning his angry violet orbs on Cleopatra. "What's happening to him? What is she doing to my Yami!?"

            Cleopatra looked down at Yugi with sorrowful eyes. She kneeled down beside him and Yugi knew what that meant. Her news was bad news. It was the kind of news that one gave after saying, "are you sitting down?" or "are you ready for this?"

            "She's stripping him of his shadow powers by force." Cleopatra explained. "She can take his powers that way but he will still exist to steal them back. That's one downfall of this method of gaining the Pharaoh's powers."

            "What's the other downfall?" Yugi was hoping that she would reveal some way to save Yami. 

            Cleopatra gazed back at Yami who was now fighting to stay amongst their world. Without his powers he would be an empty shell and not much use to anyone. She knew of only one way to stop this, but it would risk Yugi's life and that was something she was sure he wouldn't be willing to give. He may love Yami with all his life, but even brothers have been known to throw each other in the line of fire to save their own necks. Which was why she couldn't harness her powers. She didn't trust their bond. Sure Yami had selflessly endangered himself, but he was a yami and that was his job. Yugi was a mortal and with that came different emotions. Emotions that might betray even his closest friend.

            "The only other way to stop this is for someone to throw themselves between the yami and the magician." Cleopatra finally told him. "A hikari. Their light would block the black magic from ever reaching the magician. But it comes at a high price. One as high as death." 

            Yugi looked at Yami whose body was now hanging limply in Samara's grasp. He didn't have much time left before this process would be done. He wasn't worried about the consequences. Yami had risked his life for Yugi's, and now Yugi was willing to do the same. Tears filled his eyes as he ran towards his injured friend.

            "Yami!" He screamed as he hurled himself between him and Samara.

            Samara gasped when she felt the magic being cut off and redirected. She dropped Yami who crumpled to the floor and took a step back. She expected to see Yugi lying on the ground, withering in pain as the black magic invaded his mind, the dark feeding on the light. Instead she saw a bright white light and immediately knew what it was. Her lips pulled back away from her teeth and she let out a bellowing scream.

~@~

            Joey had no idea where he was running. He knew that Yugi was the only one who could find Yami in this labyrinth of a building. That puzzle would have leaded him directly to Yami. But Yugi had run off ahead leaving him with no guide. Now all he could do was wander until he found something. 

            He was about to give up and begin searching for the exit when he heard a blood-curdling scream coming from a room up the hall. So he had been close! Forgetting about his idea of waiting outside for Yugi to emerge, he ran full speed towards the door at the end of the hallway.

            "I'm coming Yug'." He whispered to himself.

            And with all his courage he bust through the door…

~@~

            Cleopatra gasped as she felt her magic flowing out of her at such a fast rate. She had been wrong, terribly wrong. And Yugi would have paid for it with his life. He wasn't like other mortals; he _did_ care enough about Yami to give his life. That was something she just couldn't let happened. And if the only way to stop it was to use her magic then so be it.

            She released a blinding white light that surrounded Yugi, and protected him when the black magic tried to turn back on him. Instead it was redirected to its original owner, who lay in heap behind Yugi. His whole body shuddered as the magic forced itself back in. 

The white light bore down on Samara, pushing her back. Cleopatra knew just what to do. She allowed her magic to release its protective cocoon from around Yugi and direct it's attack at Samara. Samara felt the heat; a burning sensation that sent painful tingles up and down her body. She let out another scream as the light circled around her and then tightened. After a few seconds the bright ball exploded, flooding the room in a light so brilliant that Yugi and Cleopatra had to look away. But when they where able to look back all that was left was Samara's Millennium Necklace. Cleopatra grinned. The danger was gone.

"Yami!"

The cry brought Cleopatra back to the situation at hand. She looked over at the little hikari and saw him clutching the fallen Pharaoh to his chest. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks as he coaxed that taller boy to speak to him. Cleopatra silently stepped up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The Pharaoh will be fine." She spoke as thought she knew all the answers. "You must trust more in the power of your puzzle. He will receive the help he needs. But I must be going. I am needed back where I came from. Thank you little hikari, you helped me greatly today."

With that said, Cleopatra picked up Samara's necklace and in a bright white flash she was gone. Yugi stared at the spot for a second before turning his attention back to the unconscious Yami. Fresh tears pooled in his eyes as he thought hopelessly to himself.

_'How am I going to get him help? I can't carry him out of here.'_ He sighed and stroked Yami's forehead. _'How will he be okay if he never gets to a hospital?!'_

Yugi was about to give up and curl up into a sad ball beside Yami and cry until he finally passed on. Suddenly there was a bang as the door flew open and someone came stumbling in. Yugi jumped, expecting the worst but only seeing the best.

"Joey!" Yugi was overjoyed to see his friend standing there. Joey would be strong enough to help Yami out of the building where they could call for help.

Joey looked up and saw Yugi kneeling beside a fallen Yami. His eyes grew wide when he saw the blood that surrounded the once Pharaoh. Yugi hadn't been kidding, he really had been getting hurt. Joey quickly ran over to the duo and dropped beside Yugi.

"Yug', what the hell happened?" He asked numbly. "What's wrong with Yami?"

"He was stabbed twice." Yugi answered, tears filling his eyes. "Joey we need to get him help. I can't lose Yami, I just can't!"

Joey was flabbergasted. He didn't know how to respond to the teary form of his best friend. And he had an even harder time trying to figure out what to do about the bleeding form of his dark half. He knew one thing though. They had to get Yami out of this building and get him help.

"Yugi, can your puzzle help us get out of here?" He asked hurriedly. "We need to get him outside and I can call for help from the nearest payphone."

Yugi glanced down at the puzzle that hung from his neck. Of course it would help them, that's what it was there for. He fingered the gold metal before looking up at Joey. 

"It should." His voice was quiet. "But we have to go fast and you'll have to help Yami because I can't carry him."

Joey nodded and ever so gently picked Yami up. He flinched when a warm sticky liquid washed over his arms. Blood. It was a horrible thought, but he had to push it away long enough to get Yami help. The puzzle glowed dimly and soon Yugi was off. Joey was shocked to see him take off and stumbled to catch up with him. There was no way he was going to lose him again…not with such precious cargo in tow. Yugi made quick left and right turns, almost losing Joey. There was something odd going on. It was almost like Joey knew the way, even if he didn't have Yugi to follow.

            _'Maybe it's because I'm helping Yami.'_ He thought aimlessly. _'Maybe the puzzle had to protect him too.'_

            But that didn't matter at that moment. All that matter was getting out of that building and on to the street where they could find help. A sudden squeak from Yugi grabbed Joey's attention.

            "What is it Yug'?" He asked, following Yugi around another quick left.

            "The door!" Yugi cried, pointing to a square of light a few feet up ahead. "We're out!"

            Joey and Yugi burst through the door, loving the way the sun felt on their skin. Joey smiled and kneeled, placing Yami gently on the ground. He groaned in sudden pain and snapped out with a stiff hand and grabbed Yugi's arm with a tight fist. Suddenly it relaxed and fell back to the ground. The sight of it caused Joey's heart to tighten. 

            "I'm to go call someone." He announced jumping to his feet. "You stay here with him and make sure that nothing happens to Yami."

            Yugi nodded and Joey realized that his friend was going into shock. He gritted his teeth and ran out of the alley, now more determined then ever to find help.

~@~

            Yugi didn't know how long he sat in that alleyway alone before he heard the siren from the approaching ambulance, but it had seemed like an eternity. He had spent the whole time staring at Yami's blank face, watching for a change. But none ever happened. Yami's eyes remained closed and his mouth slightly opened, drawing in tiny rasping breaths. It was only when the alleyway was bathed in a flashing red light that he looked up. 

            Joey was running towards him in slow motion, a team of paramedics were right on his heels. They dropped down beside Yami and began barking orders. Yugi felt himself get shoved away from Yami's side and hardly even noticed. He did feel Joey's hands fall onto his shoulders and hear his muffled words. 

            The only thing he could focus on was the paramedics who were now loading Yami on a stretcher and screaming at the top of their lungs. He was only able to make one thing out before he pitched forward into the darkness himself. 

            "Get him in that ambulance quick! This boy's fading fast!" 

            With that said, Yugi pitched forward and into the blackness.

~@~

            It was the smell of cleaner that first invaded Yugi's senses as he slowly crawled back to reality. He could faintly make out the murmurs of people walking around him. Something warm pressed its weight against his arm and it took Yugi a second to realize it was a hand. Then another voice spoke to him, this one coming in clearer.

            "Yug' you have to wake up now." It was Joey. "You got me worried buddy. I can't have two of you out on me."

            Yugi felt guilty at making his friend worry and instantly tried to force his eyes open. It took him a while, but he finally managed to peer up at Joey through narrowed slits of vision.

            "Joey?" He asked quietly. "What happened? Last thing I remember we were getting help for Yami and then I woke up here."

            "You passed out Yug'." Joey wore a relieved smile even though their problem wasn't fully solved. "The doctors said it was too much for you to handle so your brain shut itself down. They said you would be fine, but I was still worried. I can't lose two of you today."

            That brought Yugi crashing back to the problem at hand. Yami. He still didn't know if he was all right. He could always try contacting him through their link but he could tell that Yami wasn't on the other end. There was a blankness there that ripped at Yugi's heart.

            "Did you get any word on Yami?" He asked, hoping that Joey would have gotten some good news.

            But Joey shook his head. "The doctors said they'd come in here once they got word on Yami's condition, but no one's been here yet." He patted Yugi's shoulder. "I'm sorry bud."

            "It's okay." Yugi gave Joey a forced smile. "I guess no news is good news."

            No sooner had the words faded then a doctor poked his head in the room. His dark hair fell into his face as he peered at them over the top of his gold-framed glasses. He gave them a sympathetic smile and walked up to the bed.

            "Yugi Mutou I presume." He spoke evenly, like a man who just wanted to do his job and get out of there. His mood set Yugi on the edge. 

            "Yes, that's me." Yugi's voice squeaked out, causing him to wince. 

            "I have news on your brother Yami." Yugi blinked at being called Yami's brother but didn't question it when he saw Joey's knowing smile. "I have the update on his condition."

            "Then out with all ready!" Joey yelped, startling the doctor who almost dropped his clipboard. "How's he doing and how long before we can visit him?"

            "Yes," Yugi whispered. "I really must talk to him. I have to apologize for that fight we had."

            The doctor fixed Yugi with a sorrowful smile. He sat down on the edge of the bed and patted his leg gently.

            "I'm sorry." He spoke softly.

            "A-about what?" Yugi felt the fear rise in his stomach. Why did the doctor seem upset. The doctor gave him a said look before speaking.

            "Yami's dead." 


	10. My Immortal

My Immortal

****

**CHAPTER TEN: MY IMMORTAL**

****

"I'm so tired of being here 

**_Suppressed by all my childish fears_**

**_And if you have to leave_**

**_I wish that you would just leave_**

**_Because your presence lingers here_**

**_And it won't leave me alone_**

****

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**

**_This pain is just too real_**

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

****

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have all of me_**

****

**_You used to captivate me_**

**_By your resonating light_**

**_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_**

**_Your face it haunts my once most pleasant dreams_**

**_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_**

****

**_These wounds won't seem to heal_**

**_This pain is just too real_**

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase_**

****

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_**

**_When you screamed I'd chase away all of your fears_**

**_And I've held your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have all of me_**

****

**_I've tried so hard to myself that you're gone_**

**_And though you're still with me_**

**_I've been alone all along._**

****

**_~My Immortal_ by: Evanescence~**

****

Yugi stood in the doorway of the cold ICU room. He didn't know why he was here, that doctor had to have been wrong, there was no way that Yami was dead. Yet the man had agreed to allow him a last few minutes alone with his deceased brother. Joey hadn't fought to go with him, just held him in the elevator while he sobbed.

            Now he stood there, violet orbs bloodstained from crying, small body still shivering, trying to figure out what he was doing. If he walked in there he would confirm his greatest fears, that his other half was dead. And once that happened, the hole that would open up in his soul would be unfixable. But part of him couldn't go on in life knowing that he had never paid his dark half one last respect. He needed to apologize, tell Yami he was sorry for making him think that he didn't want him anymore. Even if Yami was no longer here on earth with him, at least his soul would hear. And hopefully forgiveness would be granted on him.

            With a shuddering breath, Yugi stepped into the quiet room. He was expecting to instantly be shocked by the body of his dead friend, like victims always were in the movies. Instead he was greeted by a curtain that had been drawn around the bed that held Yami. Yugi reached up with a tentative hand and pulled back only a corner of the curtain and slipped inside its protective barrier. 

            That was when Yami's pale face slammed him into reality. His tall frame lie limply in the bed, head tilted slightly to one side on the pillow. Yami's once fierce, crimson eyes were softer in death. Their color had lightened to almost match the violet of Yugi's. Yugi felt like bursting into tears when he saw his counterpart's eyes staring blankly at him.

            Yugi approached the bed with a bit of trepidation. Although he knew there was no life left in Yami's body, something frightened him. He was slammed with the realization that he was afraid of death. Yugi was afraid to approach Yami because he was afraid to face death. He let out a chocked sob and pulled his fist back against his mouth to stop from screaming. Fear crept into his stomach and coiled around his heart like a venomous snake. He shrank back farther, hoping to make a run for the door and flee the death filled room. Just as he was about to turn, he spared one last glance at Yami, and what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

            There were shiny trails on Yami's cheeks. The horror of what those marks really were fought of the fear in Yugi. He knew exactly what they meant, what they stood for. In the last minutes of his life, Yami had been crying. This thought brought tears to Yugi's own eyes. He forgot all his fear and crept towards the hospital bed. 

            Yugi peered into Yami's face and felt an odd sense of peace wash over him. It was like the end to all his pain. Samara had done so much to him, caused him so much anguish, and now it was finally over. With a sigh, Yugi closed both his small hands around one of Yami's. He was momentarily startled by how cold Yami's hand was. But that didn't matter now. All that matter was the reason he ventured into this room.

            "Yami?" His voice cracked causing Yugi to wince, but he had to continue. "I don't know if you can still hear me, but I'm hoping that you can. I had to come here and say something to you. I had to let you know before you were too far out of touch."

            Yugi sighed and climbed onto the bed, sitting beside Yami's still form. He was dead, the doctor had been right. But somehow death didn't linger in his face.

            "This is all my fault." Fresh tears attacked Yugi's eyes with a burning that was somehow pleasurable. "If I had never yelled at you, if I had never told you that I wished you had never made my life so confusing you'd still be here. I was wrong about everything I said!

            "Yami, I liked the way you made everything different. Everything you changed, you changed for the better. You made my life an easier thing to live. You got rid of the bullies, helped save my Grandpa and even helped me to get friends. If it weren't for you Yami, I'd still be the awkward boy that sat in the back corner of the classroom and spent his afternoons getting beaten up by the local bullies."

            Yugi wiped at the tears that streamed down his face. He pictured Yami lying on a cold table surrounded by doctors that were screaming things. He understood why he had been crying. He knew that Yami had wanted to spend his last moments with him, his aibou. The thought wrenched at his heart painfully, and the tears fell faster. A few plopped onto the puzzle that glowed under their moisture.

            "If I could take it all back I would!" He sobbed, throwing himself down on Yami. He buried his face in Yami's chest, crying harder when he heard and felt no heartbeat. "I want you back Yami, I _need_ you back. Don't you understand? You can't be dead. _You can't be dead!_"

            Yugi finally gave up on words and resorted to sobbing like a broken man. He realized that he was broken. Nothing would ever be the same for him, not with out Yami there, giving his normal sarcastic remarks, or urging Yugi on with deep, baritone guidances. 

            "Come back Yami." He whimpered. "_Come back_…"

            Even now Yugi could feel Yami's arms wrapping around him in a tight embrace. He could feel himself being pushed against Yami's chest as he spoke soothing words.

            "Don't worry, aibou. I will never leave you."

            Yugi's whole body went stiff and his head shot up from its resting place on Yami's chest. A chest that now beat with a slow steady heartbeat. Eyes that had seconds ago been nothing more then blank purple orbs, gazed back at him with crimson softness. Yami's arms tightened around him once more as if reassuring him to the fact that this was really happening. 

            "Y-Yami?" Yugi's voice was hoarse, but hopeful.

            "Yes aibou." Yami gave him a tender grin. "I'm here and I always will be. The puzzle won't allow me to be killed by a cruel heart, therefore I am always going to be here with you."

            Yugi smiled brightly, early fears and tears forgotten, and wrapped his arms around Yami in a tight hug. Yami gave a tiny hiss of pain, and Yugi jerked away. His eyes scanned Yami's body for the source of pain. His dark half laughed and patted Yugi's head gently, a gesture that did not go without a returning glare.

            "I may be alive, but I'm not pain free." Yami told Yugi. "I think I will have to spend some time here, until I am fully well again."

            "I don't care where you spend the time Yami." Yugi gave his dark another hug. "As long as you promise that you'll always be there."

            Yami returned the hug and ignored the pain the screamed from his side and back. He had so desperately wanted to hold Yugi close in those last few moments before the healing darkness, but couldn't find him anywhere. Now there was nothing, not even blinding pain, that would keep him from holding his hikari again.

            "I promise Yugi." He whispered. "I promise I'll always be right here with you."

            Yami laid down on the hospital bed and Yugi snuggled up beside him. He was beaming and Yami saw something in his eyes beside the happiness. Something like a giddy secret. He narrowed his eyes and gazed down at his aibou.

            "What are you keeping from me?" He asked, not out of anger, but pure curiosity.

            Yugi giggled and shrugged his shoulders.

            "I just thought you'd like to know that when you stay at the hospital you can get free ice cream." Yugi gave him an evil grin. "Whenever you want."

            Yami's eyes went wide for a second as his sweet tooth gave him a swift kick. He then gave his hikari a smile and pulled him close.

            "I think I'm going to like it here." He said before drifting off into a healing sleep.  

**Moons: There you have it folks!! That's the end!!**

**Aurora: Wow…you let the guy live AND you supplied him with ice cream? I must be in a generous mood.**

**Moons: That you must muse…anyway…let me know what you think!! I hope you liked this story as much as I did. I must say I was proud of the last chapter.**

**Aurora: Of course you were, you wrote it!!**

**Moons: But it came out sweet…I liked it. I think it was the perfect ending. Now hush and go find some ice cream to eat.**

**Aurora: *grumps and goes about plotting ideas for new stories***

**Moons: AHH!! STORY OVERLOAD!!!**

**Aurora: heh heh…review this chapter while she sorts out her overloaded brain.**

**Moons: x.x….owww….**


End file.
